V de Virgen
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Cuando Sucrette se había propuesto, por fin, perder la virginidad con su novio, las cosas se torcieron tanto que no se esperó tener encima a su compañero de piso enseñándole las maravillas del sexo.
1. Prólogo

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Aquí estoy yo, con un nuevo fic de sexo intenso con mi pelirrojo favorito.**

 **Desde luego que está historia se me ocurrió hablando con mis amigas de sexo, porque estábamos teniendo un debate sobre el porqué el sexo es un tema tabú si todos, en alguna época de nuestra vida lo hemos hecho o vamos a hacerlo. Entonces la idea pareció golpearme:**

 **¿Qué pasaría con una chica cuando es virgen y quiere perder la virginidad sobre todas las cosas?** **Se me ocurrió hacerlo como una novela con personajes independientes, sin embargo, pensé. ¿Y Sucrette? Es un personaje perfecto para ello, una persona que se come la cabeza con nimiedades, ¡es perfecta!**

 **Así que, aquí va, a ver que os parece.**

* * *

 **V de Virgen**

 **Resumen:**

 _"Cuando Sucrette se había propuesto, por fin, perder la virginidad con su novio, las cosas se torcieron tanto que no se esperó tener encima a su compañero de piso enseñándole las maravillas del sexo."_

 **Género:** Romance  & Humor

 **Rated:** T

 **Advertencias:** Contenido Sexual Explícito.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Corazón de Melón o Amour Sucre no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Beemov y ChiNoMiko, que es la mejorsin

duda.

Leia es de mi propiedad, un OC, que si alguien quiere usar deberá hablar conmigo. La historia también me pertenece, no plagio, no copia.

* * *

 **Prologo**

[ _V de Virgen_ ]

Soy virgen.

Según el diccionario, ser virgen es, ser una persona que no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales. Obviamente también hay otros significados, como por ejemplo, el que dice "que está en su estado original, que no ha recibido ningún tratamiento artificial o que todavía no ha sido utilizado". Ese significado también pega conmigo.

Es obvio que ser virgen no es malo.

De hecho, es mejor, pues no significa que seas una santurrona, puedes tener tus motivos o simplemente reservarte para quien te dé la gana. No tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. También está el hecho de ser asexual y no sentir interés ninguno en el sexo. Bien. ¡El problema es claro! ¡Yo si siento interés por el sexo!

Todas y cada una de mis amigas más cercanas, Rosalya, Leia, Priya, Kim… habían tenido sexo y lo disfrutaban, hablaban de ello y lo comentaban, de vez en cuando intentaban incluirme, pero era inútil. ¡No entendía nada! Incluso aunque me informase muchísimo, era imposible. No podía opinar sobre las posturas, sobre el orgasmo, sobre que es mejor, si pequeña o grande, sobre juguetes o quizás sobre el lugar o el morbo _¿¡Cómo iba a opinar!?_

No tenía idea alguna y, cuando pensé que había conseguido novio que me ayudase a quitarme lo virgen… el muy capullo lo fastidió. Pero, sobre todo, lo que tampoco me esperaba era una propuesta indecente del idiota de mi compañero de piso...

* * *

 **Sé que el prólogo es muy corto, pero solo es una introducción, donde vosotros me diréis que os ha parecido, si está bien la historia como evolucionará... etc.**

 **El fic, será entre corto y largo, no corto de 5 capítulos, pero si corto de menos de 20 por ejemplo.**

 **De todos modos, por favor, contadme en comentarios/reviews que os ha parecido.**

 **Seguiré si veo actividad.**


	2. I

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo de V de Virgen.**

 **Por fin vamos a tener el primer capítulo donde se mostrará que sucede y que pasa alrededor de nuestra querida Sucrette, al parecer no todo es un camino de rosas. Definitivamente, empecemos.**

* * *

 **I**

" _Por eso te dije que solo fijarás tus ojos en mí_ "

El invierno había azotado las calles invadiéndolas de finas capas de nieve. Las brisas congelaban a cualquiera que llevase una camiseta de manga corta en aquella época, dejándolas temblando como una hoja en otoño intentando caer. Las personas iban totalmente abrigadas, cubriéndose con bufandas que parecían mantas y con abrigos de lana que los protegían del frío invernal.

Yo no era la excepción de aquel clima, estaba cubierta de telas, unos vaqueros ajustados, un abrigo negro y una bufanda enorme que me cubría el cuello de jersey. Mi mano era sujetada por la de mi novio, el chico que me había cautivado desde que le conocí.

Tras acompañarme hasta casa y subir hasta mi puerta en el piso, depositó un beso suave en mi sien, dejándome embriagada por él, creo que cada día me gusta más Dimitry. Se fue, dejándome allí, estancada en la puerta, suspire como idiota y recibí una carcajada tras de mí.

\- ¡Tu madre!- grité, sobresaltándome.

Castiel había salido del interior de nuestro piso. Sí, vivo con Castiel desde hace dos años, ambos decidimos independizarnos y quedamos en vivir juntos porque nos llevamos bien y a mí me importaba muy poco cuantas tías viniesen a su cama con tal de que se fueran al día siguiente, _algunas eran siniestras_.

\- Qué romántico - se rió. –Es tan patético que casi vomito.

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

\- ¡No es patético!

Este chico era increíblemente molesto.

Estaba a punto de empujarle para apartarlo de la puerta, entrar en el piso y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Sin embargo, él ya se movilizó a fuera, tomando mi mano con mucha fuerza y tirando de mí.

No le detuve, Castiel era mi mejor amigo y siempre me había apoyado en todo, confiaba en él, a pesar de su temperamento extraño y malhumorado, nunca me haría daño y jamás haría algo que me hiciese sufrir demasiado.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Siempre había sido una persona curiosa.

No importaba que, siempre entrometo mi nariz donde no me llamaban porque no podía aguantar el no saber las cosas. Sobre todo si Castiel estaba de por medio. Era mi mejor amigo, hasta el punto de vivir juntos. Me importaba mucho y siempre me preocupaba por él, por ello no podía pasar sin saber que chicas traía a casa y si su relación iba bien o mal.

\- Solo espera, quiero que veas algo-

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Castiel era horrible en algunas situaciones, sobre todo cuando se empeñaba en ver mis expresiones de ansiedad total. Parecía un sádico deseando verme perder la cabeza, en este caso con nada sexual, pero a veces parecía que lo disfrutaba a un nivel que yo no lo entendería jamás.

\- Pero…

\- No seas impaciente-

Su voz se escuchaba maliciosa y ronca, en un momento dado yo me encontraba siendo arrastrada con muchísima rapidez, ya no caminaba, parecía que tenía prisa. Termine por dejarme llevar y confiar en que iba a ser algo bueno.

Las calles estaban heladas y sabía perfectamente que Castiel lo sabía y aun así, estaba en manga corta, que lindo, mañana seguro se despertaba con fiebre y yo tendría que cuidarlo.

\- Al menos deberías haber cogido una chaqueta- replique, incorporándome a su paso.

Dio una carcajada.

La risa le sentaba bien, a pesar de que es una persona seria, me gusta oírlo reir, en muchas ocasiones decía tonterías o le reñía solo para escucharle así, por ello, Leia en muchas ocasiones hablaba de que probablemente no me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. Pero no siento eso por él, no lo hago, ¿no? Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿No vas a cuidarme?

\- Por supuesto que no, paso de comprarte medicinas y hacerte sopa de pollo, tengo una cita mañana.

Sonrió más horriblemente, mis nervios se crisparon.

\- ¿Por qué diablos sonríes?

Pero por mucho que espere su respuesta no llego. Las personas que nos miraban eran mayoritariamente mujeres, señoras mayores y adolescentes hormonadas, algunas centraban su mirada en mí, casi era odio lo que sentía irradiar de esas personas, envidiosas de que Castiel tomase mi mano con ese modo posesivo.

Que estúpidas, sonreí de forma más burlesca y me acerque a él más. Eran unas superficiales, vale que fuera demasiado atractivo pero él tenía muchas capas, capas que solo yo conocía.

Y un amor a primera vista no permitiría que llegara a él, no quería que nadie más le hiciese daño solo por ser una belleza.

\- Quizás porque cierta tonta se abraza a mí para darles envidia a esas que me observan.

\- Oh, solo callate.

La verdad es que era demasiado protectora con Castiel, era demasiado importante para mí y no lo vería, por tercera vez, sufrir por una mujer.

La nieve comenzaría a caer en nada, mientras mis pensamientos se acumulaban, la emoción de lo desconocido, las ganas de saber que me deparaba, las mujeres que nos observaban y las ganas que tenía de ver a mi amigo feliz, con alguien que jamás le haga daño.

\- Despierta, aquí es.

\- ¿Aquí es q…?

Y ante mis ojos, Dimitry se encontraba besando apasionadamente a una chica desconocida, hermosa, más hermosa de lo que yo sería nunca.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con la sonrisa de mi acompañante que se me acompasaba de manera sádica. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho algo así a mí?

\- Por eso te dije que solo deberías mirarme a mí.

Me abrazo entre sus grandes brazos y me llevó con él, la forma en la que me tomó me dio tiempo a esconderme y dejarme llevar lejos de esos dos que intercambian saliva, quería moverme pero, mi cuerpo, no reaccionaba. Quería gritar, quería golpearle, quería llorar, pero lo único que era capaz a hacer era silenciosamente dejarme abrazar mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente de mis ojos.

\- ¿Por qué…?-

Solloce e hipee.

Castiel me llevó de allí. Sus fuertes y protectores brazos tapaban cualquier imagen que pudieran captar mis llorosos ojos. Estaba protegida con los ojos, pero no con el corazón.

\- Porque necesitabas saberlo- sonrió, sabía que sonreía. –Yo puedo ser lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

\- No lo entiendo…-

No entendía sus palabras, solo podía quedarme mirando fijamente hacia él.

\- Pídeme lo que deseas- susurro sensualmente cerca de mí. –Dime que buscabas en ese idiota. ¿Qué buscabas de él? Porque estoy segura de que no lo amabas.

Sabía que no lo quería, que me gustaba simplemente y que cada día, con sus gestos me atraía más hacia él. Su sonrisa, su forma de besarme, Dimitry sabía lo que hacía.

\- Yo, quería un novio- tartamudeaba entre las lágrimas. –Quería alguien que me hiciese sentir placer, quería dejar de ser virgen…

Castiel sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí.

\- Pídeme que lo sustituya, pídeme que te quiera. Haré que sientas y experimentes lo que deseas, solo… fija tus ojos en mí, yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Es solo un principio, donde muestro una personalidad posesiva y arrogante de Castiel, probablemente resulte molesto, pues no me gusta este aire de "mío, mío" en una relación, pero bueno, solo es el principio y todo se irá desarrollando.**

 **Así que, allá vamos.**

 **Comenten y dejénme sus opiniones.**

 **Más comentarios, más capítulos subidos.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. II

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo nuevo de V de Virgen.**

 **Después de todo, el final que le he dado al primer capítulo ha dejado dudas en vosotras, curiosidad por saber que pasará con Sucrette y con Castiel. Voy a retratarlo como veo yo a este chico. Puede que sea rudo, fiero y arrogante, un idiota en todo caso, pero siempre que puede se encuentra ahí para nosotras, preocupado. A Castiel, le aplico la ley de "perro ladrador, poco mordedor". Aunque haya cambiado, siempre será dulce y comprensivo, al menos, en la intimidad.**

 **Por ello, pienso retratarlo aquí.**

* * *

 **II**

 **"** _No me gusta Castiel y a él tampoco le gusto_ **"**

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?- grite entre sollozos, con la cabeza oculta entre mis piernas.

Ella suspiro y me golpeo con uno de los cojines del sofá. Aunque no me dolió, sentí el golpe sordo ceñirse sobre mi cráneo mientras seguía sollozando, ahora mismo lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de que la tierra me tragase.

\- No seas estúpida, has interrumpido el polvazo del siglo, al menos podrías serme directa y no complicarme el asunto.

Sí, esa era Leia, directa y sincera, sin tapujos y sin pelos en la lengua. Jamás se callaba lo que pensaba y eso era, probablemente, lo que le gustaba a la gente de ella, sin añadir su belleza exótica y atrayente.

\- Castiel me enseñó como Dimitry me engañaba y después se insinuó, me pidió sexo prácticamente-

Solloce, levantando mi vista llena de lágrimas para observar como el novio de mi amiga, Hatsuharu, quien por cierto, también era el chico más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, dejaba las bebidas calientes que nos había preparado, para luego retirarse del salón y dejarme terminar la frase.

\- Es un idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre insinuarse en una situación como esa?- me quejé. –Es más, pensé que había superado esa fase, eso lo hacía cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Mire a mi mejor amiga, quien me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar una ceja para lanzar el interrogante, así que volví a quejarme de cómo Castiel no se tomaba mi vida en serio.

\- Es un inútil, parece que le divierte verme sufrir.

\- Al contrario, creo que eres tú a la que le divierte hacerle sufrir y verlo sufrir.

La mire de forma brusca.

Leia no podía estar hablando en serio. Yo no podía soportar ver a Castiel sufrir, es más, hasta me había metido en una pelea con Debrah con tal de que se alejase de él y no le hiciese más daño. Yo jamás, pero jamás de los jamases haría algo que lo hiriese. Porque me importaba. Porque era mi preciado amigo y compañero de piso. Porque lo quería muchísimo.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo no haría nunca nada que le hiciese daño!

Ella sonrió y me abrazó dulcemente.

Leia era tan contradictoria, algunas veces, no la entendía, de parecer echarme un sermón criminal con los ojos pasaba a acariñar mi cabeza, pasando sus manos repetidas veces por mi cabello. Tranquilizándome y confundiéndome.

\- Eres tan inocente, que linda.

\- ¿Pero qué coño dices?- mi voz salió muy aguda por el hipo y la llorera.

Ella simplemente me dejó ir de sus brazos y se incorporó en el sofá, bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, mirándome como "ahora solo escucha lo que voy a decirte, paleta". Sabía que iba a explicarme algo y que yo iba a acabar tirada en el suelo de la sorpresa, pues me conocía sus caras a la perfección.

\- Es simple. ¿Por qué Castiel te molesta tanto y te hace esos comentarios de forma seria?

\- Porque le gusta jugar conmigo y molestarme.

Se golpeó la cara. Un face palm en toda regla.

\- No idiota, desde luego que no.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

\- ¡Porque lleva enamorado de ti toda su adolescencia hasta ahora!

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vale, esto es demasiado gracioso. No es posible, Castiel siempre se mete conmigo y jamás es serio. Si yo le gustase no traería chicas al piso solo para demostrarme que solo soy yo, sería serio, tan serio como lo era antes cuando estaba feliz con Debrah.

\- No, eso es imposible. No bromees tú también.

\- No bromeo, venga ya, eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta.

\- No puedo creerlo. Él no es serio.

Ella suspiro y luego rodó sus ojos. Parecía exhausta de la conversación y ni habíamos empezado.

\- Simplemente eres tonta. ¿Qué te dijo? Algo como… ¿soy mejor que él o pídeme lo que quieres porque yo lo haré mejor?

Me quede a cuadros.

No era exactamente eso al pie de la letra, pero prácticamente le cambiaban algunas palabras y tendría su frase. Su descripción era tal cual, pero yo simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Mi mejor amigo Castiel enamorado de mí? Imposible. Lo habría notado.

\- Si pero… él siempre dice eso. Si fuera serio no se burlaría de mí, eso es una burla.

\- No lo es, Castiel simplemente se mete contigo porque le gustas, pregúntale a Lysandro o si no, fíjate, jamás es con nadie como es contigo, te cuenta todo, se preocupa por ti. No sabe cómo llamar tu atención pues, tiene miedo, miedo de salir lastimado.

\- No lo es, no es así.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

Era una idiota, se reía de mí, claro que se estaba burlando. Castiel no podía tener sentimientos por mí, nada más de una amistad o quizás una atracción, Castiel ya no se enamoraba, ya no sentía nada más por ninguna chica. Y yo no era la excepción.

\- Eres una ciega, tampoco te das cuenta de que sientes algo por él.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Estas llorando porque Castiel no te consoló como amigo, porque según ti se burló, en ningún momento has continuado con lo mal que te sientes porque Dimitry te engañara. Abre tus ojos.

Me quede callada.

Era cierto, apenas había hablado de Dimitry, solo me había quejado sobre el estúpido comportamiento que había tenido Castiel, totalmente inadecuado si me preguntan, hacia mí tras descubrir que mi preciado novio me engaña.

\- Eso es diferente, él no está considerando mis sentimientos y me molesta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué solo has dicho una palabra de Dimitry?- ella alza una ceja, curiosa y picara. –Si quieres hacerte la ciega, adelante, no seré yo quien te diga que hagas algo con eso, pero deberías pararte a pensar.

Me levanto del sofá y terminó mi chocolate.

\- Me niego a seguir escuchando esto- protesto con una mueca infantil. –NO ME GUSTA CASTIEL. PUNTO FINAL. NO ME GUSTA.

\- Vale, vale, miéntete a ti misma, apuesto 100 dólares a que terminas con él.

\- Entonces apuesto lo contrario, otros 100 al no. No me gusta Castiel y yo a él tampoco.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del salón, enfadada conmigo misma y con ella por intentar confundirme.

\- Es un poco triste que trates de convencerte a ti misma, pero será divertido.

\- ¡Qué te den!

Saco mi lengua. Obviamente no estoy cabreada realmente, pero necesito irme de aquí porque no sé si soportaré otra de sus teorías locas.

\- Iban a hacerlo cuando llegaste.

\- ¡Leia!

 **[…]**

Me cuelo en casa a escondidas y me encierro en mi habitación, quiero evitar ser vista por Castiel, cierro con pestillo y agradezco internamente tener un baño propio en mi habitación. Al menos así, no tendré que cruzármelo y podré pensar en mis cosas. Dimitry entre ellos. La imagen de Dimitry besando a esa chica permanece en mi mente ahora que estoy libre de Castiel y de Leia. Necesito saberlo todo.

Saco de mi bolsillo trasero, del pantalón, mi móvil, marco su número de teléfono y lo llamó. Los timbres suenan, y al cuarto, por fin responde mi llamada. ¿Estaría teniendo sexo?

\- Hola- suena agitado.

Me siento en la cama, totalmente enfurecida, triste y desconfiada.

\- Hola- digo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Erm… correr-

\- ¿Desde cuándo corres?

Se le oye dar un respingo de agitación con un sonidito molesto. Es como mentira tras mentira. Ahora mismo ya no me importa Castiel o sus intentos. Solo quiero saber qué significa esto.

\- Eh… desde… hace un tiempo.

\- Uhm, ¿a dónde fuiste después de verme?

\- Eh… a casa, ¿por qué?

Me miente. Descaradamente.

Me sube algo por la espina dorsal y me coloco otra vez en la cama, tumbada y relajada, con los ojos cerrados, debo relajarme un poco antes de contestar. Pensar en sí, mandarlo a la mierda o simplemente esperar a que se confiese solo.

\- Por nada. ¿Estás seguro?

\- Eh, sí… ¿sucedió algo, amor?

\- Absolutamente nada. Te dejo, continúa… er… _corriendo._

No le doy tiempo a despedirme y cuelgo, mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

La rabia me consume, no hay nada que me moleste más que las mentiras, sobre todo si son en la cara y no tienen la decencia de contarme tal desfachatez. Me levanto bruscamente y quito el cierre de mi puerta.

Avanzo por el pasillo y me planto delante de una puerta, mi mano tiembla antes de posarse en la manilla, pero me armo de valor y me controlo, soy dueña de mi cuerpo y mis temblores pueden calmarse si me lo propongo. Cuando me relajo, abro la puerta lentamente. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

\- ¿Sucrette?

Seguramente mi rostro sea un poema.

\- Quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Acuéstate conmigo.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que, como siempre, he sido una persona muy mala, pero bueno, tiene una explicación. Eso se debe a que, me gusta haceros esperar y que os impacientéis.** _Esto ha sonado demasiado sexual... ¿o es mi imaginación?_ **Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado, a partir de ahora, todo será subido de tono, al menos entre Sucrette y Castiel, si yo... no lo estropeo y os hago esperar claro xDDD**

 **Soy demasiado mala.**

 **En fin, voy a anunciar mi contradicción de las notas de final de la historia, sí, he mostrado un Castiel arrogante, pero ya sabéis como es, piensa que, molestando a la chica puede conseguir más atención, por eso que hago que la moleste, aunque yo se que es un trocito de pan. Solo hay que verlo en el episodio 29, casi muero en ese episodio, hasta el final... puta Chino y putas maravillas de la vida.**

 **Me sangra la nariz de las cosas que quiero que Chino incluya y probablemente no lo haga, así podría tomar más referencias y hacer el personaje más creíble, pero bueno... tendré que conformarme con mi sucia imaginación.**

 **Comenten y dejénme sus opiniones.**

 **Más comentarios, más capítulos subidos.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


	4. III

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo nuevo de V de Virgen.**

 **Después de todo, estoy aquí con esta pareja tan hermosa. Ya que son mis favoritos, Castiel y Sucrette me enternecen, sobre todo la fachada que pone Castiel a los ojos de los demás. Sobre todo porque, por muy rudo que sea el personaje, es increíblemente dulce y se comporta genial con Sucrette, aunque cuando pierde los estribos termina hiriendo pero termina como un perrito abandonado y pidiendo perdón, a veces a su manera.  
**

* * *

 **III**

 **"** _Te perdiste esto por no aceptarme, pero ahora… ahora no te vas a escapar. **"**_

Su expresión facial está impasible y aun así, es hermoso.

Debo admitirlo, Castiel es atractivo, muy atractivo. Y debo decir que siempre me ha atraído, quizás no tanto como para tirarme a él, porque siempre lo había visto en el plan de "somos amigos y nada más", pero ahora que me proponía esto, me daba cuenta de las muchas feromonas que desprendía y de lo deseable que podía llegar a ser.

Alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Mis mejillas se colorean de rojo, lo sé porque mi cara se siente caliente. Además, puedo asegurar con total fiabilidad que ya soy un tomate o que mi cara está más roja que su cabello, que, curiosamente, está atado en una coleta, mientras mantiene un cigarrillo en su boca y escribe en partituras con la guitarra entre sus piernas.

Asiento nerviosa y doy pasos torpes hacia él.

Claramente haciendo el ridículo en el camino y chocándome contra el pie de madera de la cama, para dos segundos más tarde, volver a tropezar, pero esta vez con uno de sus tenis. Emprendí mi camino maldiciendo por lo bajo y acercándome a la suave superficie de su cama, sentándome a su lado y encarándolo ahora de cerca.

Su rostro está muy serio y no se ríe de mi torpeza.

Por primera vez soy consciente de que Castiel está siendo sereno y consciente de que hablo totalmente firme y segura, que no puede tomárselo a risa. Que estoy hablando totalmente en serio.

\- Quiero hacerlo- me siento avergonzada. Torpe. –Yo… me dijiste que te pidiese lo que quisiese y quiero esto.

\- ¿Completamente segura? ¿No llorarás? ¿No protestarás mañana? ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?

Asiento nerviosamente.

No podría llorar por mi decisión, bueno, podría, pero no sería por Castiel, sería por mi comportamiento de niña pequeña, por utilizar a Castiel para satisfacer mi odio y jugar al mismo juego de Dimitry, por el rencor que salía ahora de mí. Lloraría por Castiel y porque soy idiota. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en esto.

Quería hacerlo. Con Castiel, además, estaba segura de que no podría arrepentirme.

\- Es mi primera vez y…

\- Suficiente, espero que no te arrepientas porque no puedo contenerme ahora que me has dicho eso y con esa cara-

Retiró la guitarra, las partituras y apagó el cigarro a medias. No había nada que nos separase ahora, solo la posición incómoda en la que me encontraba, nuestros ojos chocaban entre ellos. Una lucha constante de mirada segura contra tímida.

\- Acércate más…

Me quité los zapatos. Acomodándome otra vez sobre su colchón, Castiel se desesperó y me colocó totalmente en la cama, para luego, abrir las piernas totalmente dejando un enorme espacio.

\- Aquí- susurró, señalando el hueco entre sus piernas.

No lo dude ni un segundo y me coloque en el medio de él. Rodeada por sus piernas firmes y torneadas.

Él ni siquiera me otorga una sonrisa, en ningún momento, permanece serio y tranquilo, me trasmite calma y seguridad entre su cuerpo y la cama. Me hace sentir cómoda y me dice, con sus gestos que él va completamente en serio, que es real.

Sus manos se colocan, directamente, en mis mejillas.

Las caricias más suaves e imperceptibles se propagan por los poros de mi piel, muy dulces, como si no quisiera dañarme, como si su roce fuera a contaminarme y romperme en trozos que cortarían y dañarían a aquel que se acercase a mí.

No produje sonido y menos movimiento, para mí, el simple tacto me deleitaba de forma que no entendía y me enternecía la forma en la que me tocaba y depositaba pequeños toques por ellas. Cambiaba lentamente de zona, acariciando mi cabello y mis mejillas, mi frente y mis labios. Con sus dedos, con sus manos y con el deseo contenido desde hacía años.

\- Tu piel es tan suave-

Lo miro a los ojos fijamente, sin decir nada, solo ruborizándome.

\- Probablemente he deseado esto desde que te conocí.

\- Castiel…

\- Sh, calla, déjame disfrutarlo.

Se acerca a mí, colocando sus manos en mi nuca y avanza con su rostro, cierro los ojos nerviosa y con fuerza, para sentir su aliento chocar directo contra mi cara. Huele a cigarrillos. Cuando espero algún contacto, me doy cuenta de que no sucede nada.

Castiel me mira con los ojos fieros.

\- ¿Qué?- susurro.

\- Déjame besarte. Pídemelo. No quiero hacer nada que no me pidas.

Sus ojos rezuman cariño, y al mismo tiempo, su semblante era tan tranquilo y tan lleno de dudas que casi me hace llorar de felicidad. Se notaba que me apreciaba demasiado.

\- Hazlo, no me pidas que te lo pida, haz lo que desees…

\- Eso es tan peligroso- sonríe de lado, pero retira su sonrisa para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Y me besa.

Me besa de una forma tan distinta a él, tan romántica y tan dulce, que siento que mi corazón palpita de una forma nueva, de un modo que nunca lo ha hecho antes. Sus labios chocan contra los míos, como si fueran seda chocando contra tu cuerpo. Aunque sus labios están rotos por el frío, y son más ásperos que los de Dimitry, me gusta la sensación que producen, y sobre todo, la experta lengua y el movimiento tan dulce que realiza, tan hechizante y tan placentero.

Jamás me había sentido así, tan… valorada y querida. Me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, una dulce y delicada muñeca. Me tocaba con delicadeza y me hacía sentir hermosa.

Se separa para mirarme y abro los ojos para verle también. Un hilillo de saliva colgaba y nos unía a pesar de estar no tocándonos más que con las piernas. Me mira fijamente y lame sus labios cortando el hilo que ahora cuelga de mis labios. Mis mejillas, ante ese gesto, se recalientan de vergüenza.

\- Castiel…- gimo al verle sonreír con perversión.

\- Hm… incómodo.

Castiel, me tumba en la cama, con la cabeza contra el pie de la cama.

Siento la suavidad y lo mullido de su colchón y mis sentidos detectan la sensación del roce de mi piel contra sus sábanas de franela. Nos miramos fijamente y el aparta un mechón de mi pelo que se ha colado delante de mi cara.

Me besa de nuevo, esta vez de forma más salvaje, más lujuriosa y poderosa, como si quisiera comprobar que es real, como si quisiera que todos se enterasen de que su boca invade la mía y que, sus movimientos agiles, me hacen sentir en el cielo. Es un experto, sobre todo cuando sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo, pero solo de pierna a cadera, es exquisito y pequeños gemidos se me escapan de la boca.

\- Castiel…- gimo suavemente cuando se separa.

\- ¿Hm?- se separa para verme en el momento que decido aferrarlo a mí.

\- Eres… wow- mis mejillas se encienden y Castiel desciende.

\- Hm- sonríe contra mi cuello, puedo sentirlo. –Te perdiste esto por no aceptarme, pero ahora… ahora no te vas a escapar.

Me beso de nuevo, impidiendo que protestase a su arrogancia.

Mordiendo levemente mi cuello, gemí. Sus marcas, quería dejar sus marcas sobre mí y yo, ahora mismo, me dejaba hacer, confiaba en él y sabía que me gustaría cualquier cosa que hiciese sobre mi cuerpo. Me removía incómoda con cada roce, pues quería más. Mucho más.

\- Dios…- susurre cuando sentí su mano juguetear con mis pantalones.

Intentaba a ciegas bajarlos y, al mismo tiempo, trataba de no hacerlo. Jugaba con mi sensibilidad debido a que me movía, de un lado para otro, pidiendo más de los besos húmedos en el cuello, trasladándose a mi parte superior del valle de los pechos.

Su boca era, como había dicho antes y diría a partir de ahora, una experta en besos salvajes, en excitación. Hacía marcas y surcaba con su boca mi parte delantera. Eran besos bastante dulces y suaves, correctamente circulantes y seguros, su lengua a veces se paseaba por mi piel, pero más bien, eran succiones lentas que terminaban con rapidez, dejando marcas alrededor de zonas íntimas que temía que no fuesen tocadas.

Era claro que llevaba practicando mucho, sobre todo para ejercer tales caricias y la forma tan marcada que lo hacía, para hacer sentir a una mujer como me estaba haciendo sentir a mí. Desesperada por obtener más y más.

Sus manos dejaron de jugar con mi pantalón y de rozar y frotar mi zona intima, por encima de los pantalones, para pasar a subirme la camiseta, dejándome en sujetador. Plenamente consciente era de que, ahora, empezaría a desnudarme comencé a ponerme nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, donde poner mis manos, si acariciarlo o dejarme hacer sin moverme. Me sentía injusta.

Le detuve, colocando mis manos en su pecho. Él se detuvo por completo.

\- ¿Qué?- masculló con voz ronca.

\- Yo… ¿qué hago?

\- ¿Cómo que, qué haces?

Se separó por completo, dejándome helada y tumbada, era como si mis palabras hubiesen cortado su seguridad y sus ganas. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte en el pecho.

\- Yo… no sé dónde tener las manos, estoy tan… nerviosa.

Me levante a la par de él, quedando de rodillas en la cama, enfrente de él. Suspiró y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía aliviado.

\- No seas idiota- sonrió. –Ponlas donde quieras y haz lo que quieras con ellas.

\- Tengo reparo.

\- Idiota, vas a tener más cuando acabe contigo.

Se lanzó a mí de nuevo, tumbándome, haciéndome chocar contra la madera del pie de cama, haciendo que mi risa saliese cuando me di cuenta de que ahora íbamos en serio, aunque debería pensar en que, me había dolido bastante, mi sonrisa permanente sellaba mis labios, estaba feliz.

Mis manos circularon por su espalda menos nerviosa con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Castiel me besaba, por el cuello y los pechos, aun tapados por el sujetador de topos que tenía puesto, me besaba con ferocidad, haciéndome un abrigo de saliva y besos, prácticamente estaba sintiendo sus labios posarse y mordisquearme, mientras la lengua traviesa del pelirrojo me cubre de lametazos.

Me uno a la lucha, tiro de su cabeza a la cima, para besarle yo, esta vez quiero dar un paso, prefiero atreverme con él a no atreverme nunca. Mis labios se cierran por encima de los suyos y mi lengua lucha contra la suya. Adorable y dulce, atrevido y duro, nos peleamos por el control, pero termina ganando él, como siempre.

Sus manos se sitúan a mis costados y se dedica a deslizarlas hasta llegar a mi espalda, al broche del sujetador, para quitarlo con rapidez y mucha prisa. Arqueo mi espalda para dejarle espacio y retirarlo, nuestros labios no se separan y quiero observarlo mientras se entrega.

Abro los ojos en el beso.

Él los mantiene abiertos también, es fiero en su mirada, un alma sin dominar que parece dañarse cada vez que acepto uno de sus besos. Parece que me desea hasta que no puede parar de observarme, algo demasiado egocéntrico por mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota por pensarlo así.

Nos separamos y me observa fijamente, mi sujetador ya no estorba. Acaricia mi pecho derecho con uno de sus dedos y me observa fijamente, mientras mis labios se entreabren de la sensación tan extraña que me recorre.

\- Eres preciosa.

No pude pronunciar palabra.

Siguió besándome y pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, jugando conmigo y haciéndome perder la conciencia de la realidad.

* * *

 **Lo sé, debéis de estar odiándome.**

 **Pero a mi me encanta este capítulo, es increíblemente dulce a mis ojos y el sexo... Bueno, ya veréis lo que planeo.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**


	5. IV

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo nuevo de V de Virgen.**

 **Me he enamorado de esté capítulo, espero que os guste, porque yo estoy muy satisfecha... y también que me améis ahora.**

* * *

 **IV**

 _"Tan estrecha"_

Y ahí estoy.

Desnuda de cintura hacia arriba y siendo observada por ojos lujuriosos en un rostro completamente sereno. Me pongo nerviosa y me oculto, tapando mi rostro con mis manos. Sintiendo como se colorean mis mejillas de la forma más oscura posible.

\- No te tapes, no es divertido así-

Retiró mis manos de mi cara y las subió por encima de mi cabeza. Dejándole ver una perspectiva mayor de todos los detalles de mi cara, pechos y abdomen, también de mi axila, pero pienso que eso no es para nada sexy.

\- Eres idiota-

Mis mejillas seguían ruborizadas.

Y lleve mis manos liberadas al rostro de Castiel quien dio una risotada mayor cuando intente tapar sus ojos, lo gracioso de esto era que él se libraría de mí, se libraría de mi estúpida timidez de forma brusca y me convertiría en una salvaje chica que pediría más. Al menos esas eran las chicas que pasaban por Castiel.

Castiel, apoyándose en un solo codo mientras que retiraba y colocaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza otra vez. No falto que pensara mucho más, ya lo estaba haciendo, ya se había librado de mí y de mi timidez.

\- Eres demasiado inquieta, quizás tenga que atarte-

Por desgracia, la idea me había hecho sentir un hormigueo extraño por el vientre, la seguridad con la que llevaba esto me hacía sentir extrañamente efusiva y la sensación ardiente de mi parte baja continuaba vibrando.

\- ¡Castiel!- chille, aún más roja.

En parte sabía que mi vergüenza se debía más al placer que me provocaba la idea y sus palabras que al simple hecho de que la situación era vergonzosa. Me sentía excitada y mi cuerpo quería más y más de lo que estaba diciéndome, y eso que no había comenzado el sexo en sí.

\- ¿Qué? Estás privándome de una de las vistas más hermosas del mundo, merecerías incluso un castigo.

Mis mejillas se colorearon aún más, ya era totalmente roja, mi pálida piel ya no tenía su blanquecino color, si no que era completamente roja, un rojo tan intenso que lloraba por mi piel. Y ya no parecía yo. Para nada.

Las cosquillas que sentí cuando Castiel se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí para besarme una vez más, me hicieron enloquecer un poco, trastornando.

\- Me gustan tus castigos…- murmure, intentando sonar sexy.

Y él se rió de forma ronca.

Supongo que eso ni siquiera había sido sexy y mucho menos con la cara tan estúpida que debía de tener en estos momentos.

\- Pienso castigarte así a partir de ahora, o mejor, callarte cuando hables demasiado.

Al parecer, ni siquiera le había dado importancia, simplemente continuó besándome y sujetando mis manos, con devoción, por encima de mí cabeza. Suspire, cuando lo sentí bajar hacia mi cuello, su aliento chocaba contra él y comenzó a propinar besos húmedos y hacerme un recorrido húmedo hasta mis pechos.

La sensación de Castiel besando y jugando con mis pezones me hacía sentir extrañamente tonta, era como si en estos momentos las paredes se tambaleasen y moviesen mis sentidos, me sentía aturdida y atrevida, quería más, más incluso de lo que nadie podría darme. Solo él. Solo Castiel.

Deslizo su boca a lo largo de mi pecho, con besos suaves, cambiando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, haciendo que me deleitase y pequeños suspiros y sonidos suaves saliesen de mi boca.

Me encantaba.

Su boca se abría y se cerraba sobre mis pechos, ricamente y dulce. Me besaban fuertemente, y lamía, jugaba con ellos y yo simplemente temblaba mientras me retorcía en el interior de mi ser, deseosa de que bajase, de que esto continuase rápidamente.

\- Castiel…

No contesto, sé que se reía de mí aunque no viese la sonrisa o lo oyese, estaba clarísimo que lo estaba haciendo, al menos por dentro. Me removí intentando librarme de su agarre, pero era imposible, obviamente tenía más fuerza que yo.

\- Suéltame, quítate la camiseta.

Castiel ríe.

Y me suelta, colocándose de rodillas encima de mí. Se sube la camiseta y veo sus abdominales empezar a asomarse. Bien, ya sabía que tenía buen cuerpo pero ahora que sé que ese cuerpo va a hacer maravillas en mí y mi virginidad lo veo de otra forma. Una más sensual y atrevida.

Me observa de nuevo y yo me muerdo los labios, no sé porque, pero siento que esto me está matando y necesito más velocidad.

\- Si quieres que alguien te muerda los labios, solo tienes que decirlo.

Se cernió de nuevo sobre mi boca y me besó otra vez, una más fiera y más pasional. Nuestros labios encajaban, incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba y se juntaban y alejaban cada vez más rápido, provocándome escalofríos suavemente por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Castiel provocaba en mí unas sensaciones que nunca había sentido, me gustaba mucho y me hacía pensar que jamás disfrutaría de esto con otra persona que no fuera él. La seguridad con la que sonreía me hacía volar hasta un lugar acolchado de nubes y egocentrismo. Me gustaba que confiase en sus habilidades, que quisiera hacerme sentir bien.

Dejamos de besarnos y devorarnos, de sentir nuestros sabores y nuestras lenguas enrollarse para tocarnos, tocarnos con deseo y anhelo, me gustaba tanto. Sus músculos contraídos y sus enormes manos tocarme con fulgor, recorrían mis piernas cubiertas y las apretujaban contra su cuerpo, haciendo que aplicase presión contra él, con caderas y piernas. Atándolo a mí para que no se alejase más.

Castiel sonrió.

\- Suelta ahora, voy a desnudarte por completo.

Apreté más.

\- Aunque no me haga gracia, podemos parar si quieres.

\- No, no es eso…

Mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmín, estaba bastante nerviosa, ahora se daría cuenta de que no tengo las bragas a juego con el sujetador y que, aunque no sean bragas de algodón blancas, son bragas poco sexys y muy simples.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me da vergüenza.

Castiel alza una ceja confundido, parece no entender porque me da vergüenza la situación, pero creo que es obvio, jamás había llegado tan lejos, quizás algunas meteduras de manos por ahí, pero no tan abajo y no sin ropa, siempre con ropa y por encima.

Me sigue mirando y vuelve a alzar las cejas. _¿Sabrá que estoy avergonzada por mis bragas poco sexys?_

\- O sea, que te tengo desnuda de cintura para arriba y no te da vergüenza que te vea esos diminutos pechos.

Y ahí reaccione soltándolo y levantándome como un resorte para atizarle con todas las fuerzas, lo consigo, golpeándole en la cabeza con la mano arriba. Y él… él se ríe. Se ríe como un idiota y yo me hincho enfadada, me levanto de la cama y lo golpeo de nuevo, recojo mi camiseta y mi sujetador, agachándome casi frente a él y me rodea, tocándome el pecho suavemente, estoy tan cabreada que casi no siento lo que hace.

\- ¿A qué no te has enterado?

\- ¿¡De qué, pedazo de idiota!?

\- De que te he quitado los pantalones cuando te has levantado.

Miro hacia abajo y los veo a la altura de mis tobillos, vale, es la última vez que me pongo pantalones de chándal flojos. Mis mejillas se recalientan, y vuelvo a girarme con las bragas feas y mirándolo fijamente, cabreada.

\- La clave es distraer… ya te lo he dicho, eres preciosa niña-

Mis mejillas extienden el rojo pasión por todo mi rostro y me dejo besar de nuevo, entre sus brazos y solo en bragas, ambos estamos en igual condiciones, Castiel siempre compone en boxers y en camiseta, con su cabello atado y un cigarro. Y ahora, ambos compartimos las mismas prendas.

\- Voy a hacerte sentir bien.

Me cogió y volvió a tirarme en la cama, con mucha suavidad, situándose encima y besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue bajando, por mis pechos, por mi estómago, con mil besos y dos de mariposa, rozando sin rozar y estremeciéndome a su tocar.

Sus labios llegaron al elástico de mis bragas y las retiro con los dientes, llevándoselas con rapidez, estremeciéndome cuando sentí como ya estaban lejos y sus labios rozaron mi zona intima por encima, una vez estuvieron por mis rodillas las quito con sus manos.

Y ahora yo era la única expuesta.

Y entonces sucedió, separo mis piernas con las manos y se agachó, lamiendo y comiéndome, su lengua presionando y sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose, la maestría con la que me acariciaba su boca y su lengua en mi palpitante coño me hacía sentir aturdida, no sabía dónde colocar las manos, así que, las apreté contra las sábanas tras retorcerme una y otra vez por aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Su lengua recorriéndome, los círculos que producía y su saliva humedeciéndome aún más de lo que me encontraba. Gemí suavemente cuando sentí como empujaba con la lengua más fondo de mí.

Era una sensación. Estremecedora. Asombrosa. Hipnotizante. Placentera. Pasional.

Cada vez que movía su lengua, succionaba o chupaba, la forma en la que empujaba y acariciaba con su lengua mi clítoris, como mis piernas se tensaban y se arqueaban, al igual que mi espalda, no podía soportarlo, me humedecía de forma que no me imaginaba que pudiera darme…

Estaba asombrada. Desorientada por las millones de sensaciones, era placentero y extraño, me avergonzaba pero me encantaba, me hacía sentir en las nubes y al mismo tiempo me bajaba a la tierra cada vez que tenía que retorcerme del placer producido.

Era tan bueno… que podría llegar a derretirme.

\- Dios, déjalo ya. ¡Déjalo!- chille entre tartamudeos y suspiros.

Él me miro, aun con la cabeza enterrada entre mis piernas. Dios, casi no podía verlo por la posición, pero cuando me apoye sobre mis codos lo vi perfectamente, su rostro burlón y tan sensual, ahí, entre mis piernas. Casi haciendo que mi corazón palpitase aún más rápido.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien me pide que pare.

\- ¡Solo fóllame!- suplique.

Estaba suplicándole que me lo hiciese ya.

No podría resistir mucho más si seguía así, él se inclinó hacia mí, una vez más. Y me miro a los ojos, me besó, probando todo lo que él había estado probando, de sus labios, de su lengua y de la forma más excitante posible, sus manos se situaron en mi trasero y me colocó encima de él, quedando sentado conmigo encima.

Se estiro conmigo encima, sin dejar de besarme para alcanzar algo, supongo que la protección, y no me equivocaba, se levantó conmigo en brazos y lo rodee con las piernas, lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo todos sus músculos contraerse bajo mi agarre.

Nuestro beso se cortó.

\- Apriétame fuerte, voy a soltarte con una mano.

Asentí y lo vi bajarse el bóxer, dejando su poderosa erección libre. Lo observe fijamente a los ojos, dejándonos llevar por nuestro calentón más fuerte y más cercanos. Me solté un poco y lo sentí sentarse conmigo encima, con el condón tirado en la cama y conmigo encima de él, piel con piel, deseo con lujuria.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Castiel…-

Mi gruñido pareció hacerle gracia, pero a mí no me hacía para nada gracia.

\- Antes me lo dijiste.

\- Por eso, antes-

Sonrió para mí, solo para mí. Y me sentí como una estúpida por derretirme y excitarme más, por desear que él continuase con lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- No me refería a eso, pero reconozco que amaría oírtelo decir-

\- ¿Qué es entonces?

\- ¿De pie, misionero, a cuatro, tu encima…?

Me puse un poco roja pero me encogí de hombros.

\- No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

\- Eso y más-

Su picardía me quemó. Y sin siquiera preguntar me tire en la cama buscando el condón que antes habíamos soltado en la cama. No dude cuando lo encontré y se lo coloque, mirando bien de ponerlo como salía, pues tenían derecho y revés, y eso lo sabía. Lo miré fijamente y suspire hacia él.

\- Entonces… hazlo especial.

Asintió y besó mi frente.

\- Voy a hacer que no desees a nadie más.

Y sin dudarlo, me acostó en la cama, decidiendo que, lo inicial de esta noche sería el misionero. Me besó la frente y me dijo que me quería, no pude evitar sentirme en paz, y más aún cuando, suavemente fue introduciéndose en mí.

Estaba relajada, para mí esto era mucho mejor que los besos, era increíble, aunque dolía y se sentía extraño, aunque me molestaba, podía soportarlo, porque confiaba en él y me sentía completa ahora.

\- Joder...- susurró.

Se quedó quieto en mi interior, haciendo que mis paredes se envolviesen más al fondo de él, más profundo y más placentero, me estaba sintiendo jodidamente en el cielo, profundo contra mi interior, grande y fuerte, empujando en reposo, me sentía maravillada y al mismo tiempo adolorida.

\- Muévete, joder...- susurré.

\- Puedo esperar.

\- Hazlo...- supliqué.

Y no me hizo esperar, cumplió mis deseos y comenzó a estocadas contra mí, su pene erecto, y la sensación de placer que se cernía sobre mí, deseosa de sentir mucho más que esto.

Castiel gimió en mi oído y de nuevo entrelazamos nuestros labios, un beso más salvaje y de necesidad, mientras las estocadas ampliaban.

\- Tan estrecha...

Mi cuerpo se retorció ante sus palabras. Joder, me vibraba todo. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía empujando más al fondo y cada vez más cerca de mí fondo, contrayendo mis piernas y enlazándolas contra la parte baja de su espalda y encima de su trasero. Nuestros cuerpos moviéndose al mismo son. Perfectos y simétricos movimientos, podría hasta escribir la canción de nuestros suspiros, nuestros roces, nuestra profundidad, medir con placer las sensaciones y gritar en do menor el sentido de la lujuria escapar de mis labios y de los suyos.

Roncos. Fuertes.

Suave. Duro. Especial. Salvaje. El placer recorría mis venas y mi mundo se tambaleaba en locura con cada estocada.

Esta noche, por fin dejaba de ser virgen, se acabó la v que colgaba de mi cuello.

Ahora era una persona nueva, diferente.

Ahora me sentía... _especial._

* * *

 **Espero que esto sea suficiente para apaciguar el odio que ame en el anterior capítulo.**

 **Después de todo, esto me ha matado, imaginando que sería lo que podría hacer con ella, y como narrar las sensaciones, sin embargo pienso que debo mejorar más en explicar las cosas, pero me lo he currado por vosotras.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **¡Dejen reviews si quieren el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. V

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo nuevo de V de Virgen.**

 **Como siempre, soy la reina de los dramas y me encanta complicar las cosas, aunque si esto pasa cuando yo leo una historia me suelo cabrear porque quiero leer cosas bonitas, no sería Sucrette si no toma malas decisiones.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo os guste y lo disfrutéis como nunca, amo jugar con personajes que no se explotan demasiado, como Dimitry y María Magdalena -de la cual solo se hace mención en un episodio especial-. Espero que disfrutéis y que os encante, porque eso es lo que me motiva a escribir más.**

 **Además, creo que ya sé cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic. Así que, disfrutad muchísimo de este pequeño y corto fic y de lo que le queda.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo 5!**

* * *

 **V**

" _Te presento a María Magdalena_ "

Me desperté enrollada entre las mantas y con un cuerpo que irradiaba demasiado calor.

Aunque el sueño me podía estaba con los ojos abiertos a las nueve, mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al horario de clases y eso, en ciertos aspectos, era muy bueno.

No fui consciente de lo sucedido la noche anterior hasta que me acomodé entre sus anchos y firmes brazos. Ahí, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y donde me encontraba. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y de la reacción caí bruscamente al suelo. La única ventaja de Castiel, era que, prácticamente, nada podía despertarlo. Nada. Por ello, el ruido que había ocasionado al caerme, no le despertaría.

Me levante del suelo y lo observe, fijamente. Estaba totalmente relajado e incluso parecía adorable ahora que me fijaba bien en él. Tenía una carita de niño bueno que casi podría jurar que me sorprendía intensamente viniendo de él. Aunque en el fondo era un niño bueno inclusive aunque no lo pareciese.

Cuando me di cuenta, deje de mirarlo como una posesa y me levante rápidamente, necesitaba ir a clase, cualquier excusa era buena para pensar lo que iba a hacer cuando lo viese otra vez al regresar a casa…

 **[…]**

Suspiré por enésima vez y deje de tomar notas en el momento que a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de ayer en la cama de Castiel, mis mejillas no tardaron en colorearse y deje de concentrarme en como el profesor explicaba aquel tema tan difícil.

\- ¿Puede saberse que te sucede?- susurró Leia a mi lado.

La mire fijamente y mis mejillas se colorearon aún más vivas, estaba avergonzada por tener que contarle esto, mi primera vez había sido… impresionante.

\- Te cuento luego.

\- No, no, no, no- exigió en voz baja y demandadora. –Dale ahora, ¿qué pasa?

\- No… después, por favor.

\- ¡Qué me lo digas!

Sus susurros demandantes me estremecían un poco, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, de hecho lo estaba muchísimo.

\- No me da muchísima vergüenza-

\- Solo escúpelo.

\- No quiero, te lo digo luego.

Nuestra conversación cada vez era más y más alta, el tono subía un poco, y aunque no pasaran de susurros, casi me daba miedo que alguien pudiese oírlos.

\- Dilo.

\- No quiero.

Se puso de pie casi roja de la ira, la paciencia no era su fuerte para nada. Me miraba furibunda y yo casi me sentía de la misma manera, obviamente sabía que se lo iba a contar, pero era tan jodidamente impaciente que la veía a punto de matarme si no se lo contaba lo suficientemente rápido.

\- ¡Que lo digas!- esta vez gritó.

\- ¡HE DORMIDO CON CASTIEL! ¿VALE? ¡LO HICE!

Estábamos de pie. En medio de la clase. Discutiendo sobre que he tenido sexo con Castiel. Toda la clase nos miraba y nos oía. Todos sabían, ¿verdad?

El carraspeo del profesor fue la prueba, Leia estaba sonriendo y el profesor no parecía tan contento como ella. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellas y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a punto de estallar en carmesí.

\- ¡Sucrette Darcy, Leia Honda no nos interesa saber con quién han dormido así que, por favor, cállense o salgan de clase!

\- ¡Con su permiso, profesor Toga!-

Leia tomo mi mano, me entrego la Tablet y cogió la suya, con fuerza la estampo contra mi pecho y me empujó fuera del aula, la verdad es que si no me empujara me hubiese quedado en la misma posición, paralizada por los nervios.

Nos sacó de clase, lo más lejos posible y comenzó a saltar a mi alrededor nada más parar en el hueco de fumadores, un lugar lejos de cámaras y donde nadie más que los fumadores iban. Nadie iba ahí a excepción de en cambios, horas libres o antes de entrar. Por lo que ahora, por ser en horario de clase, no había nadie.

\- ¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Te has tirado a Castiel y en tu primera vez!

Incapaz de articular palabra, permanecí estática en mi sitio y callada, no podía evitar enrojecerme hasta las trancas pensando en lo horrible de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Leia seguía parloteando y yo simplemente me deslice por la pared muriéndome de miedo por lo que estaba sucediéndome. Ahora toda la clase sabría que Castiel y yo nos acostábamos y quizás llegase a oídos de Dimitry… No podía ser cierto… No, no podía ser.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¡¿Qué posturas?! ¿¡Y el orgasmo!?

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR PREGUNTANDO ESO CUANDO HE GRITADO QUE HE DORMIDO CON ÉL EN MEDIO DE UNA CLASE?!

\- Oh… venga ya, ¿de verdad crees que se lo han creído?

Mi cara es un poema.

Leia pasa de todo lo que la rodea demasiado y ahora me sale con que no cree que se lo hayan creído, es estúpido, obviamente se lo creerán, sobre todo viniendo de Castiel, el sexy chico que consigue follar con todas las mujeres que se propone.

\- Claro que se lo han creído, estamos hablando de Castiel.

\- Por eso, ¿acaso crees que alguien piensa que Castiel se acostaría con una virgen de nuestra edad?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Grito totalmente irritada, ¿está insinuando que no soy linda?

Por supuesto que podría conseguir que Castiel se enamorase de mí o que quisiese algo conmigo. Podría incluso seducirlo, solo tenía que haberlo visto la noche anterior perder la cabeza por mí, como me trataba, por favor. Es obvio que podría hacerle caer.

\- No te ofendas cariño, es admirable y todo eso, pero… ¿estás segura de que Castiel, si no fueras tú, hubiese movido ficha contigo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, soy bonita.

Soy bonita, ¿no?

He tenido muchos novios, por desgracia, la mayoría eran unos cerdos, pero les atraía, y yo no me sentía fea, después de todo, todos somos hermosos, incluso aunque los estereotipos de belleza digan lo contrario a veces.

\- Y no digo lo contrario y Castiel tampoco, pero no estaría contigo si no estuviese patéticamente enamorado de ti.

Patéticamente enamorado de mí… _ya claro._

Castiel de lo único que está enamorado es de él mismo, y tiene motivos, después de todo, es uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto nunca, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de él ni de nadie, sería subir su ego.

\- ¡No está enamorado!

\- Yo creo que sí- dice, entonando una sonrisa con sus labios. –Solo mira tú móvil, apuesto a que te ha mandado un mensaje.

Fruncí el ceño.

Mi móvil se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero y estaba completamente segura de que no había vibrado en todo lo que llevábamos de clase, tras sacarlo del bolsillo y desbloquearlo, pude observar en mi pantalla un nuevo mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada.

 **"** _La próxima vez, espero que me despiertes antes de huir como una idiota a clase o bajarás mi autoestima sobre mis habilidades **"**_

Mis mejillas enrojecieron, no hacía falta decir quién era el que me mandaba tales mensajes. Leia sonrió y se inclinó para ver que me había escrito el pelirrojo y de paso, cotillear.

\- Te lo dije, Castiel solo te mira a ti.

\- No bromees.

\- ¡Tienes loco al chico del que medio pueblo está enamorado y tú aún te quejas y no lo tomas en cuenta!

La miro desafiante y gruñó por lo bajo, aun con el mensaje en la pantalla, ahora es diferente, generalmente Castiel siempre me manda mensajes cortos diciéndome que no llegará, que tiene compañía, que quiere X comida y quizás que vaya a verlos ensayar. Jamás me ha hablado así y aunque sea mi mejor amigo, nunca me ha escrito por mensajes cosas como estás o más largas de cinco palabras.

\- No lo tengo loco…- me quejó. –Él solo tenía ganas de probar lo que era desvirgar, supongo, o burlarse de mí.

\- Eres una idiota-

Leia me arrebato el móvil de las manos y sonrió maliciosamente.

Todo pasó tan rápido que, cuando quise darme cuenta de que esa sonrisa no deparaba nada bueno, ya estaba huyendo rápidamente por el campus a sabe dónde, escribiendo sabe mierda que.

\- ¡Leia! ¡Para! ¡Devuélveme eso!

\- ¡Solo dos segundos más!

\- ¡Leia!- sofoqué un grito y me obligue a correr más, pero cuando la alcance era demasiado tarde.

Ella sonreía victoriosa con el móvil en una mano, mientras esos ojos no me deparaban nada bueno, le arrebate **mi** móvil de un zarpazo y revise los mensajes hasta encontrarme con las palabras que me temía.

 **"** _No tienes que cuestionarte nada, sabes que me ha encantado y más si podemos hacerlo hoy, otra vez_ **"**

\- ¡Leia!- chille, totalmente ruborizada.

\- Venga ya, Sucrette, estás engañándote tontamente te gusta Castiel.

\- No quiero reconocer nada, porque no es real.

Leia se burló de nuevo de mí y se sentó en el jardín.

Ambas esperamos respuesta, pero nada llego y en el fondo, creo que pude jurar ver mi rostro desilusionado incluso aunque no lo veía bien.

 **[…]**

Entre en mi casa.

Cansada, irritada y molesta con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que espere toda la mañana, incluso aunque Leia no estaba allí para ayudarme a editar una respuesta, el simple hecho de que Castiel me contestase a eso, me haría sentir feliz aunque no me importase mucho.

\- Estúpidos todos…- gruñí por lo bajo y tiro todo por el camino sin preocuparme.

Camine lentamente hasta la cocina y, cuando iba a entrar, un cuerpo se lanzó contra mí, en un desesperado beso, cuando sentí aquel sabor tan amargo a tabaco supe que era Castiel, quien estaba pegado a mí de una forma tan cómoda y maravillosa que me asustaba lo bien que mi cuerpo y mi mente se adaptaba.

\- Pensaba que no volverías…- dijo, con aquella sonrisa coqueta.

Fruncí el ceño y me libere de él con un empujón bastante fuerte, viniendo de mí.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, lo suficiente como para golpearle si se ponía más chulo de lo que estaba ahora mismo, creyéndose que caería en sus brazos como otra de las tontas que se encontraban en su cama casi siempre.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Lo sabrías si hubieses respondido a mi mensaje! Ah, claro, que no te molestaste porque seguramente estarías con otra tía.

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo.

Entre en la cocina y saque una olla del armario, me apetecía espagueti y no quería oir sus quejas. Lo llene de agua y cuando pensé que él simplemente se había ido lejos, escuche una carcajada enorme viniendo de sus labios, y me giré totalmente furibunda, encarando al idiota que se supone que era mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Querías que le respondiese a Leia? ¿En serio?

Espera, ¿qué?

\- No creerás que soy tan estúpido como para no conocerte- dijo, caminando más cerca de mí. -Quería picarte un rato, no pensé que Leia sabría ya todo esto… ¡espero que hayas hablado bien de mí y mis habilidades!

\- ¿Qué?

Casi no entendía que demonios estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Castiel siempre había conocido mis caras, pero apenas sabía cómo era mi yo escribiendo, era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta de que Leia había escrito el mensaje por mí, aunque bueno, no fue por mí, fue porque ella así lo quiso.

\- Tú realmente eres graciosa, piensas que no te conozco-

\- ¿Lo haces?- gruñó.

\- Claro que lo hago y me molesta que sigas comportándote como una niña.

Me sentí automáticamente ofendida por esas palabras, odiaba que me llamase niña, sin embargo, pase de darle importancia y gruñí por lo bajo mientras esperaba a que hiciese algun movimiento o unas palabras hacia mí. Pero no lo hizo.

\- Bien. Tienes razón, soy una niña, vete con las otras-

Castiel no dijo nada, solo suspiro, con cansancio, haciéndome bastante daño.

Eso sonaba como a que no le importaba una mierda que yo estuviese molesta por sus palabras, y aun por encima bufaba cansado, como si le molestase oírme. Sí, seguramente había sido un error, no solo engañar a Dimitry y no ir directamente a encarar mis problemas, si no, haberle dado mi primera vez.

Camine en dirección contrario, ignorando que quería comer, con tal de salir de la habitación en la que Castiel estaba.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a irte tú?- fruncí el ceño.

\- No- me dijo. -¿Por qué demonios estás así? Me dijiste que no te arrepentirías.

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

¿Qué no me arrepentiría? ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Se estaba comportando como un capullo y yo apenas podía hacer algo para remediarlo. Estaba molesta y cabreada porque para mí era imposible concebir que Castiel hubiese pasado de mí. Nunca era así y quizás eso era lo que me dolía. Mi condición de mejor amiga me salvaba pero… ¿y ahora?

\- Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho si eso significa que voy a ser otra.

\- ¡No eres otra, maldita sea! ¡Deja de comportarte como una maldita cría!

\- ¡No soy una cría ni me comporto como una! ¡No me entiendes!

Castiel se acercó a mí, con el ceño más que fruncido.

Estaba igual que yo, a la defensiva, ambos cabreados y algo heridos, orgullosos hasta más no poder. Por desgracia, pienso que ambos nos sentíamos ofendidos por las palabras del otro. Sobre todo yo. No podía controlarme.

\- ¡Explícate entonces!- chilló.

\- ¿Para qué? ¡Jamás escuchas! ¡Debería haberme ido con Dimitry!

\- ¡ENTONCES CORRE CON ÉL, MALDITA NIÑA!

Nos miramos a los ojos furiosos.

La tensión corría por nuestras venas, nuestros cuerpos estaban contraídos y mecanizados, nos movíamos por impulsos incontrolables. Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos el uno encima del otro, besándonos de forma pasional y ardiente. La habitación quemaba, su piel ardía y el enfado se aflojaba con cada roce y con cada pelea entre nuestras lenguas.

No sé porque, pero el enfado nos había unido tan rápido que, nuestras manos se unían, palpando una y otra vez nuestras espaldas, intentando tocarnos lo máximo posible, queríamos sentirnos y nuestro enfado pasó a calentón extremo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nuestro beso se rompió.

\- Wow…-

\- Idiota.

\- ¿Podemos razonar ahora o prefieres terminar contra la pared?

Rodé los ojos y tome su mano, llevándole hasta el salón, quería charlar. Incluso aunque mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada que dolía hasta calmarme.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y lo miré fijamente, jamás había mirado tanto hacia él. Posiblemente porque le había etiquetado en el rol de mejor amigo desde que lo conozco. Jamás me interesaron los rebeldes, quería un príncipe azul, como lo fue Nathaniel, que me decepcionó dejándome en la estacada cuando llego Debrah, como Paul, quien simplemente fingía ser un príncipe azul para llevar a la cama a las demás y luego estaba Dimitry, un caballero que… que mentía demasiado. Castiel solo era un peligro, una distracción a los que lo necesitaban, lo que yo no necesitaba.

Y ahora… ahora no lo entendía muy bien aunque quisiera exponerlo.

\- Quería que me escribieses, sabes.

\- Ahora lo sé- dijo obvio y con tono sarcástico y burlón.

\- No sé, quizás, me siento vulnerable.

Me miró un poco consternado y alzó una ceja.

Supongo que él no estaba acostumbrado a oir a las chicas decir cosas como las que yo estaba diciendo ahora mismo, después de todo, Castiel y las mujeres con las que estaba tenían un acuerdo mutuo que era "solo sexo". Jamás había algo detrás y yo… yo no era así para nada.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

\- No me arrepiento, quiero que lo tengas presente. Me sentía atacada, llamé a Dimitry y me dijo que estaba corriendo, se le oía agitado y gimiendo, eso no es correr, sabes. No lo es. Me puse histérica y te utilice, pero esta mañana, no he podido evitar sentirme especial porque tú te habías quedado a mi lado, me habías abrazado. A pesar de que nunca duermes con nadie-

\- Eso es cierto, odio dormir con gente al lado.

Cerré los ojos intentando descifrar que significaba eso y en donde me dejaban esas palabras a mí.

\- El caso es que, me sentía superior a esas mujeres. Cosa que me pasa siempre que camino a tu lado, sé que, por mucho que ellas corran y se metan bajo tus sabanas siempre estaré yo primero. Pero… ¿y ahora? ¿Dónde me deja esto a mí?

Castiel permaneció en silencio.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, un choque silencioso y bastante mordaz salió por su parte, jamás se tomaba en serio algo y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, no tenía claro que fuera a hacerme la situación fácil.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que te deje esto…?

 **[…]**

El timbre tenía un sonido bastante estridente.

Me pregunté internamente si los vecinos escucharían cuando llaman a la puerta del otro con tal griterío impotente. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a una chica de melena rubia, la misma que ayer. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón y ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola… ¿deseas algo?-

\- ¿Quién eres?- espeté.

\- Uh…- parece que la he dejado sin palabras.

Nos quedamos mirándonos mientras la chica, con un aspecto deplorable me observaba, tenía un pálido como enfermo y estaba horrible con esas bolsas criminales bajo sus ojos marchitos y tristes. Desde lejos parecía más hermosa.

\- ¿María sucede al…? ¡Sucrette!-

\- Hola- dije mordaz.

Pareció sonreír suavemente y me miró fijamente con toda la ternura que siempre usaba, pero esta vez, mi cabreo no iba a causar nada por mi parte.

\- Sucrette me alegro tanto de verte-

\- Ya se ve- espetó.

Y él me mira incomprendido, no sé ha dado cuenta de que, lo que me molesta, es la presencia de una mujer que no conozco que le besa y que está en su casa. ¡Qué cosas tengo! ¿No?

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué la besabas ayer?

La tal María abrió mucho los ojos, con su rostro pálido enfermo y su tristeza pareció sentirse aún más apagada de lo que estaba cuando llegue a casa de mi novio.

\- Di, ¿ella es tu novia?

¿Di? ¿Di?

No podía haberle dicho así, aparte de ser un apodo horrible no tenía derecho a besarlo y tomarse esas confianzas delante de mí, además sabiendo que tiene novia, que me está engañando a mí.

\- Uh, sí…- dijo, acercándose a mí e ignorándola. -¿Por eso estabas preocupada? Puedo explicártelo…

\- No quiero saberlo- gruñí con los ojos totalmente decepcionados. –Me has engañado con ella…

Me sentía traicionada.

Era un gran capullo si se pensaba que iba a creer algo de lo que él dijese para intentar librarse de mis gritos, llantos y de la decepción que tenía en el fondo de mi corazón al darme cuenta de que él estaba engañándome con otra y que era un desastre andante.

\- Sé que vas a escucharme, eres razonable y curiosa y yo puedo explicarlo.

Por desgracia, tenía razón.

Iba a escucharlo, aunque me moría por mandarlo al diablo. Él estaba ahí en frente de mí con aquella mujer y mi curiosidad me suplicaba que me quedase a averiguarlo todo, necesitaba saberlo sin lugar a dudas, quería conocer aquello que me estaba haciendo tanto daño y que me había empujado a los brazos de mi mejor amigo y a quedarme con la incógnita de que quería para mí realmente.

\- Te presento a Maria Magdalena, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, ella…

* * *

 **Y finaliza aquí, os dejo con la intriga hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero, sinceramente que no me matéis en el próximo capítulo, porque no depara nada bueno. Ya sabéis, la Sucrette se preocupa por nada y es demasiado corta en lo que vienen a ser sentimientos. Así que, poco odio a nuestra querida protagonista de nuestro juego.**

 **Espero que os haya encantado, que me dejéis comentarios para hacérmelo saber y que me inspiréis a seguir como lo hacéis siempre.**

 **Después de todo, lo que hago, es por vosotras y porque me encanta.**

 **¡Así que dejen reviews!**


	7. VI

**_¡H_ ola, _h_ ola, _h_ ola _s_ oy _N_ oah** _ **!**_

 **Un capítulo nuevo de V de Virgen.**

 **Ahora, después de un montón de tiempo vengo a actualizar V de Virgen, espero que os guste el capítulo, he intentado firmemente que me quedase bien, aunque creo que me ha quedado bastante bien voy a dejarlo a vuestra opinión.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **VI**

 **"** _Tú eres mi maldito problema_ **"**

\- ¿Estás bien?

Estaba incluso más pálida que las paredes del hospital, me sentía totalmente perdida y no sabía que pintaba ahí, incluso aunque ambos habían insistido, yo no me merecía estar ahí. Con ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?- pregunte, temblando. –Eso es… tan noble… ¿por qué no me lo has contado antes?

Dimitry suspiró y se arrodillo frente a mí, justo delante de mí, sujetando mis rodillas y dándome apoyo emocional, la noticia que María y él me habían dado había sido un duro golpe para mí, fuerte y directo.

\- No sé, quizás porque no me salió aceptar que ella va a morir.

\- Pero podías haberme contado eso de los tres besos mágicos.

\- No pensé que lo verías y pensaba hacerlo, pero… no sé. Cuando estoy contigo, desconecto del mundo. Me haces inmensamente feliz y haces que todo se vaya cuando te tengo al lado-

Mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho, fuerte y duro.

Yo había actuado de forma estúpida, lo había engañado sin vacilar y había pensado en volver a hacerlo. Mi corazón se apretó fuerte y me hizo daño al ver su rostro enternecido hacia mí.

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que tenía cáncer?

\- Hace dos semanas-

La voz de María sonó directamente en mi pabellón auricular.

Ambos giramos la cabeza para ver a la preciosa chica rubia que se encontraba ante nuestros ojos, tan hermosos y tan dulces que casi me entristecía haberla pintado de fea, su situación no era para menos y yo simplemente había arremetido contra ella.

\- He firmado ya los papeles para donar mi cuerpo a la ciencia- sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, golpeando suavemente mis rodillas. –En nada tendré una bombona de oxígeno y no podré salir de la cama porque estaré muy débil.

\- Yo siempre iré a verte- la apoyó Dimitry.

Mi corazón volvió a estrujarse de lo mala persona que había sido.

\- ¿Sabes? Los médicos dicen que podré ayudar a curar a otras personas que padezcan lo que padezco.

\- Eso es muy noble por tu parte…- susurré avergonzada.

María me miró curiosa y sonrió hacia mí.

Ahora que me había parado a escucharla, me di cuenta de que su voz era conciliadora y suave. Era amigable y hablaba bastante, con mucho positivismo y no parecía muy desanimada, aunque el fondo, era obvio que estaba adolorida por lo que le sucedía.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte, lo entiendo- sonrió hacia Dimitry. –Te llevas uno muy bueno, cuídalo y siento lo de los tres besos mágicos.

Sonrió triste.

\- No pasa nada…

\- Surgió cuando teníamos cinco años, dijimos que solo hay tres besos importantes en la vida.

\- ¿El primero?

\- El que haces a lo tonto para probar- María se burlaba de sí misma con el tono. –Desastroso, pero me acuerdo perfectamente de él.

Coincidí con ella, recordaba mi primer beso, a lo tonto, en un bus en una excursión, jugando a la botella y tratando de probar cosas de mayores con mis compañeros de clase. El beso había sido con Asier Preston, un chico que absolutamente era el guapo de clase, creo que comía arena y era bastante idiota, pero en ese entonces las chicas de 12 años babeábamos por él.

\- El segundo es el primero cuando haces el amor y el último… el último antes de morir. Yo… se lo pedí a él, porque lo tenía todo con él y yo…

\- No pasa nada- corte, se estaba empezando a poner mal. –Vendré a verte también y tú podrás seguir sonriendo como lo has estado haciendo porque te vamos a apoyar.

\- Gracias, sabía que, si Di te eligió era por algo.

Y ahí mi corazón acabó de romperse del todo.

 **[…]**

Llegué a casa totalmente agotada.

Cruce el salón y vi a Lysandro junto al pelirrojo. No dije nada. Continué caminando hasta que sentí las voces de ambos saludando. Fulmine a Castiel con la mirada y sonreí hacia Lysandro, dejándome caer en mi habitación sin siquiera esperar un segundo a sus respuestas. Enfurecida con el mundo y con todos golpee la pared de mi habitación.

No debía juzgar antes de actuar.

Eso podía pasárselo, un simple beso, por supuesto que podía y más, después de lo que había hecho. Quizás incluso había exagerado, no era tan apasionado, de hecho, para nada, solo estaban besándose con suavidad y no había visualizado lengua, era un simple roce. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¡Yo debería perdonarle porque lo mío ni se justificaba con las leyes más sagradas de los cuernos! ¡No era justo! Ni para María y menos para él o para mí.

Yo solo había decidido hacerme la mala porque no quería presionarme. Y era injusto. Muy injusto para todos, egoísta y precipitado.

Dos toques sonaron en mi puerta y pronuncie un adelante mientras abrazaba el cojín. Por la puerta se asomó Castiel, con los ojos curiosos inquiriendo con la mirada qué demonios pasaba entre nosotros ahora.

Y pasaba de todo. El ardor en mi pecho de arrepentimiento, el deseo hacia mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso, la experiencia tan única que habíamos vivido y pasaba Castiel.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

Incapaz a decir que nada, que la culpa era mía, decidí rencorosamente golpear hacia él con puños y veneno.

\- ¡Dimitry estaba besando a María porque va a morirse!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡Me comiste la cabeza para que me acostase contigo! ¡¿Te divierte hacer eso no es cierto?!

Castiel se quedó estático durante unos segundos y en seguida supe que estaba desconcertado, cosa que no duró más de dos segundos, pues se levantó con su ira corriendo por las venas con su sangre.

Olvidando ambos que, Lysandro, estaba en otra habitación esperando pacientemente a su amigo y con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia del mundo.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?- grito exaltado. -¡Dijiste que no te arrepentirías! ¡Me buscaste tú! ¡Deseaste que te escribiera! ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

Mis ojos se cubren de lágrimas porque no quería decir eso.

Yo solo quería explicarle que me sentía horrible por haber hecho algo en contra de mis principios, que solo porque Castiel me había extendido su mano había aceptado, que había sido por él y eso me confundía y me molestaba mucho más. Que yo era la culpable.

\- No quiero saber más de ti…- grite desolada, llorando más. –Todo esto es **tú** culpa.

Y sin darle tiempo si quiera a protestar me levanto y le empujo fuera de mi cuarto, cerrando con llave. Mi lugar seguro, donde él ya no pueda alcanzarme. Aunque seguramente no lo intentaría y mucho menos ahora.

La había fastidiado.

 **[…]**

No sé porque lloraba y porque me había descargado con Castiel ayer.

La culpa era mía, solo mía. Nadie más tenía la culpa de que hubiese hecho tal estupidez sin preguntar antes. Solo yo, por lanzarme a los tentadores brazos de mi mejor amigo, consciente de una atracción que jamás había notado, consciente de que lo repetiría una vez más pero que no podía por Dimitry.

Mi móvil sonó y no supe si realmente debía contestar o simplemente ignorarlo, mis fuerzas eran nulas, así que, claramente me decante por ignorarlo en vez de aceptar aquella llamada.

No había asistido a la universidad por miedo a que, al salir, me encontrase de lleno a Castiel, tampoco había salido a comer y mi estómago estaba totalmente lleno de sentimientos y por lo tanto, ya ni sentía hambre. Todo por él.

\- ¡Al menos podías responder mis llamadas!-

Mi puerta había sonado con un portazo dando paso a su figura femenina.

Levante la cabeza de la almohada y observe a mi mejor amiga plantada en la puerta, con su bolso colgado de la muñeca por las pequeñas asas, colocándose la mano en la cadera y con la otra sujetando su móvil. Muy típico de ella.

\- Lo siento…- me incorporo, sabiendo que Castiel la ha dejado entrar.

\- Veo que la has fastidiado con Castiel- dice, cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia mí en la cama.

No digo nada, no sé cómo sabe eso, así que decido encogerme, apretando mis piernas más cerca de mí porque no tengo una excusa mejor que el hecho de que soy una idiota integral y ni siquiera sé porque mi boca se movía sola.

\- Dimitry no me engañaba y aunque sé que Castiel no tiene la culpa, no puedo evitar culparle…

\- Porque simplemente no admites que te gusta Castiel y lo que te molesta es que todos los pretextos que te habías creado para estar con él ya no son válidos. Que tienes miedo de que te quiera-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No sé si porque mi mente reaccionaba a la realidad que narraba Leia o porque Dimitry salía siempre mal parado para mí, herido y sin siquiera saberlo engañado. Todo se le acumulaba y yo no podía hacer más que quedarme quieta.

\- No, Dimitry él…

\- Aclara tus ideas, Sucrette, para todo el mundo es obvio que os gustáis. Tú eres la única que no se da cuenta-

Miro a Leia sentarse a mi lado y palmear mi cabeza con suavidad.

\- No puedo dejarle ahora para hacer eso.

\- Y tampoco puedes obligarte a seguir con algo que sabes que no va a ningún lado, él saldrá peor y quizás, cuando lo dejes, sea demasiado tarde.

 **[…]**

Estoy sola en casa, y eso lo confirmo cuando nadie abre la puerta y el timbre sigue sonando como loco. A duras penas, y sabiendo que Castiel no está en ángulo de recepción, camino a fuera de mi habitación y abro la puerta.

Dimitry está en mi puerta, sonriendo suavemente.

\- He oído que estás enferma, por eso he venido- dice Dimitry con una sonrisa, extendiéndome un cuenco de sopa en envase, para dar un paso hacia mí y besar mi frente con suavidad.

\- Gracias, no tenías porque- digo con los ojos aun llorosos.

Leia había estado bastante tiempo hablándome de Castiel y lo obvio de sus sentimientos por mí, sin embargo yo no había podido creérmelo después de todos estos antecedentes con diferentes mujeres. Si bien era cierto que era más dulce conmigo, eso no quitaba la cantidad de mujeres que pasaban por el apartamento y se lo follaban.

Lo lleve al salón y, luego de coger una cuchara, nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras él seguía insistiendo en que no quería nada de beber. Y después de mucho pelear, solo opte por comer la sopa para ingerir algunos alimentos después de un día entero sin probar bocado.

\- Estás muy callada… ¿sucede algo?

En mi interior sabía que nada de lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea, quería hablar con Castiel y decirle mis dudas, quería que Dimitry no sufriera y que esta historia saliese bien para todos, pero era imposible. Por mi culpa.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Dimitry…

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado.

Esto es lo último que necesitaba, pero era lo mejor para ambos, incluso aunque para él no fuese justo, Leia tenía razón.

\- Quizás no sea el mejor momento pero… necesito un tiempo para pensar o quizás que lo dejemos- digo. –Mejor que lo dejemos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por los besos…? ¡Sucrette yo pensé que…!

No es por los besos es porque soy mucho más perra de lo que creí que sería nunca.

Lo máximo que pensé es que sería una perra al rechazar los sentimientos de alguien, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no era cierto, había sido horrible con él y siendo, quizás, un poco consciente de ello.

\- No es por eso… yo….- tomo aire y valor. -Necesito estar sola, creo que no siento lo mismo por ti y… mantenerte engañado más tiempo sin estar yo segura me parece una crueldad… lo siento muchísimo Dimitry.

 **[…]**

Como me esperaba, Dimitry comprendió mis palabras y fue realmente comprensivo conmigo. Quedamos como amigos y me sonrió suavemente cuando decidí acompañarle hasta su coche.

Nos quedamos charlando bastante tiempo sobre que, si decidía volver a él, me aceptaría, a pesar de que yo le pedí un montón de veces que no esperase por mí. Se negó y se despidió con un abrazo cálido que me derritió el corazón del dolor.

Le pedí, a pesar de todo, que siguiese en contacto conmigo para contarme como avanzaba María y que, si me necesitaba que me llamase. Asintió y se fue con una sonrisa triste. Le había hecho mucho daño…

Me encaminé hacia el piso y, por supuesto, el karma se vengó de mí.

Al regresar a casa, me esperaba el espectáculo que más me dolería del mundo se encontraba en el salón. Castiel en el sofá, con una mujer de atributos exagerados sobándose como locos. Me quedé mirándolos hasta que ella reparó en mi presencia.

\- ¿Te gusta mirar?- preguntó con sorna.

A pesar del dolor, me obligue a alzar la cabeza y mirar con odio.

Castiel desvió su mirada hacia mí y permaneció sereno, sin siquiera parpadear, luego de tener la cabeza enterrada entre los pechos de esa mujer yo ya no era capaz a tomarme en serio su "enamoramiento" por mí.

\- No, simplemente estaba pensando en que ese sofá se merece un recuerdo mejor que tú- digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Perdonada- el desdén se palpaba con las manos.

Y sin decir más, camine hacia mi cuarto sin dirigir una mirada a ninguno de ambos. Necesitaba pensar y los gritos furiosos de esa mujer que gruñía en mi contra no me despistarían.

 **[…]**

\- ¡Lysandro admite que te gusta la chica de la cafetería!

\- N-no sé de donde te sacas eso- dice, contrariado.

Y Rosalya ríe acompañada de Leigh.

La idea de reunirnos todos ha sido de Rosalya obviamente con ayuda de Leia, la idea es que pase un tiempo con todos y me olvide de Castiel, pero Lysandro le invitó y no íbamos a decir que no cuando él había aceptado. Sería de malas personas y a mí, me daba igual.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Dimitry y yo cortamos, desde que yo mande a paseo a Castiel… y claramente aun no tengo nada claro. Doy un bocado a mi hamburguesa y presto y no presto atención a la conversación que llevan a cabo mis amigos.

Hasta que me salpica a mí.

\- Si bueno, hablando de novios- las miradas de ambas se centran en mí.

\- Claro, se me olvidaba que tú tenías novio…- admitió Leigh avergonzado. -¿Cómo van las cosas con él?-

Suspire hondo y mordisquee otra vez mi hamburguesa con desinterés, después de todo, yo no estaba triste por tener una ruptura más, para nada, solo me afligía no entender y también que Castiel encajase en algún lado de una vez –amistad o amor-.

\- No tengo novio, hemos cortado hace dos semanas- digo simplemente. –Necesitaba alejarme de él-

Me encojo de hombros y respiro hondo para terminar mi hamburguesa, las miradas de los chicos vuelan hacia mí con curiosidad y, sobre todo, la de Castiel intensamente fuerte en mi sien.

Supongo que algún día Castiel tendría que enterarse y, aunque no hablemos y haya sido culpa mía que no nos hablemos, sigo teniendo un fuerte lazo afectivo con él, aunque no estoy segura de que ambos nos gustemos, sobre todo mi parte más que la de él…

\- Algunos chicos se han enterado de eso y están haciendo apuestas, ¿sabes?-

Rosalya y sus cotilleos no son la mejor cosa…

Oigo un gruñido de queja y sé que es de parte de Castiel, no tengo nada que decir y tampoco le miro, no sé si estoy preparada para encarar su ira o su mirada de indiferencia.

\- Hm… no me importa… puedo imaginarme cuales son- me levanto de mi sitio. –No estoy de humor realmente, me voy a casa.

La confusión me embarga y estoy bastante confusa.

Me alejo de todos ellos y camino hacia la puerta, mis pasos son rápidos y soy consciente de que estoy huyendo lo más lejos posible de ellos, pero no puedo continuar ahí con esas dos compinchándose para sabe quién qué.

\- Me echas una bronca descomunal culpándome de que tu noviecito no te ha engañado y de que hayamos tenido sexo y, en la misma semana, ¿cortas con él?

Castiel está caminando a mi par, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta mí tan rápido?

\- He salido detrás de ti corriendo- dice a mi silenciosa pregunta que cae en mis ojos.

\- Realmente corte con él un día después de acuchillarte- digo sinceramente, sin saber realmente que más decir.

Y continuó caminando sin pararme.

No tengo ganas de seguir con esta conversación incómoda que no nos lleva a nada más que al silencio o al enfado mayor de ambos.

\- Deja, te llevo- dice, extendiendo su casco hacia mí. -Podías frenar ¿no?

Su voz es dura, tan dura como la mía cuando le dije que no quería saber nada de él. A pesar de ello, está ofreciéndose a llevarme para asegurarse de que llego bien y no me sucede nada por el camino.

Él es muy dulce.

\- No quiero- me niego.

No quiero abrazarme a él y descubrir que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para descubrir la verdad y que me golpee con fuerza.

\- Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo…- dice, casi a punto de explotar. –Te estoy pidiendo que subas a la moto.

Ahora ya no es tan amable, pero así es él.

\- Lleva a tu amiga de las tetas enormes- me cruzo de brazos y acelero el paso lo más que puedo.

\- Ojala, ella subiría sin ningún tipo de problema- dice hastiado.

Me muevo rápidamente con ganas de matarle o llorar como una idiota, pero solo porque me está haciendo sentir mal que, Castiel, estuviese pensando en ella al estar conmigo. Yo no estaba pensando en nadie más, solo era consciente de su presencia.

Tomó mi brazo bruscamente y me obligó a girarme hacia él, me tenía a su merced y yo era obligada a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Solo voy a llevarte a casa! ¡Haz lo que quieras después!- grita molesto, llamando la atención de todos mis sentidos.

La atracción y la tensión aumento mucho más. Por alguna razón, cada vez que discutíamos el calor subía por mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Tú!- grito contestando a su pregunta. -¡Eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Tú! ¡Y Leia!

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Estoy esforzándome para entender que se te pasa por esa puta cabecita!

\- ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¿Sí? ¡Tú eres mi puto problema! ¡Ni siquiera sé si te quiero como algo más que un amigo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y necesito pensar y tú! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Agh!

* * *

 **Y finaliza aquí, os dejo con la intriga hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Al final no lo he hecho tan malo, ¿no?**

 **¡Así que dejen reviews!**


	8. VII

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Sé que muchas personas están un poco enrarecidas porque salía el episodio 8 y no había episodio 8 de mi fic luego de un tiempo.**

 **Me arrepentí de la subida, estaba un poco estresada porque no me gustaba pero quería subir porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin subir esto y quería subirlo, quería terminarlo pero me quedó corto y apresurado, por ello, decidí borrarlo, ahí os queda el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y esto continúa.**

* * *

 **VII**

 ** _"_** _Solo quiero estar contigo… **"**_

Castiel no dijo nada, y yo tampoco pude pronunciar palabra alguna, el solo agachar mi rostro y pelearme con su agarre para soltarme, cosa que, luego de unos segundos de mi discurso fue de lo más fácil.

Camine aturdida y avergonzada, alejando de mí cualquier pensamiento referente a Castiel y desee poder correr, pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado, no había manera de continuar que caminando. Por otra parte, Castiel no sabía si continuaba ahí o se había movido, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que permanecía estático en su sitio y que aprovechará el tiempo para huir, al menos hasta que reaccionase y me siguiese…

Sin embargo, otra vez, me sujeto el brazo y me gire de sopetón.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿De qué?- ladre, molesta por no poder controlar el cosquilleo que se producía bajo su mano.

Sus ojos grises brillaban de un sentimiento que no podía descifrar, deseaba ignorarlo y huir, sin embargo, mis pies permanecían clavados al suelo y su brazo facilitaba la tarea para que no pudiese hacerlo.

\- ¿Es cierto que no sabes cómo me quieres?

Permanecí callada, el silencio nos arropó bruscamente y mi corazón se precipitó a latir como un idiota por la confusión y la tensión que tenía por su parte, aquella atracción latía más rápido y me impulsaba a arrancarle la ropa y besarle fieramente. Nunca había sido consciente de ella, pero ahora que lo era, me molestaba sentirla tan frecuente cada vez que pasaba o estaba a mi lado.

\- Respóndeme- su voz estaba ansiosa y, aunque no alzo el tono, se notaba que intentaba ser paciente.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? ¡Yo no te gusto!

\- Pero que dem…- respiro hondo y apretó el agarre, sin siquiera hacerme daño. –Responde, Sucrette.

Quería gritarle que no era asunto suyo.

Quería decirle que se equivocaba, que solo estaba enfadada, que él solo era mi amigo y lamentaba haberlo echado de mi vida a patadas que me arrepentía y que volviésemos a lo de antes, a ser simplemente amigos, a ignorar nuestro sexo ardiente y quedarnos con lo que teníamos antes. Amistad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¿Contento? ¡Ahora déjame!

\- Oh, desde luego que no, esto lo cambia todo.

Y sin darme si quiera un ápice de tiempo, me besó. Y ahí, mi autocontrol cedió.

 **[…]**

Incluso aunque esos besos eran intensos y mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en aquella pared mientras me dejaba besar, el frío estaba haciéndome temblar.

Por alguna razón, me negaba a decírselo e interrumpirnos, nadie me aseguraba que luego volviésemos a besarnos o a encontrarnos en una situación así. Nada me aseguraba un encuentro más con él que me aclarase y yo… yo no podría decirle nada a él.

\- Estás temblando…- susurró.

Entreabrí mis ojos y note como él estaba inclinado sobre mí, calmando sus nervios y sus ansias, solo porque se había dado cuenta de que el frío me invadía.

\- Vamos a casa-

Gemí por su separación y ahí es cuando realmente tuve frío. Me miró a los ojos y besó mi frente, para pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros y acercarme más a él.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa-

A estas alturas negarme sería una pérdida de tiempo. Asentí, ida y me deje llevar entre su brazo y su cuerpo. Ardientes y protectores, que alejaban cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerme daño. La seguridad llegó a mí y nuestros pasos fueron lentos.

Llegamos a la moto y pude observar como Castiel cogía el caso y me lo tendía a mí, lo sujete y observe su figura. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sillón de la moto, para luego mirarme fijamente.

\- Dame el caso y ponte mi chaqueta, vas a helarte-

\- Pero tú…

\- Solo hazme caso, ¿bien?

No intente discutir con él, así que, obedecí y me puse aquella chaqueta de cuero que lo caracterizaba a él.

Olía a cigarrillos y a dureza, era como si todo lo que un día me espantó me gustase y me derretí bajo el toque de aquella chaqueta con cierto miedo a sentir algo más por él. Colocó su casco en mi cabeza y lo ajusto. Estaba tomando medidas para protegerme y, a pesar de que me moría por regañarle diciéndole la sanción que podría llevarse si nos encontraba la policía, deje que, con disimulo, sus dedos tocasen mi cuello en caricias imperceptibles.

Una vez estaba segura, se subió a la moto y condujo conmigo atrás y sujetándome a su abdomen mientras observaba el paisaje.

 **[…]**

El silencio seguía invadiéndonos y, al atravesar el umbral del piso, nuestros ojos se enfrentaron de nuevo. Caminamos hacia su cuarto un poco lento, sabemos que queremos hacer en estos momentos.

\- Pídeme que vuelva contigo- murmuró cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y me dejó pasar a mí.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué me pides que te lo pida?

\- Porque nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras o me hubieses pedido.

Y aquella roca tan dura de la cual me esforzaba por alejarme, me había demostrado un atisbo fácil de romper. Mis ojos estaban deseando llorar y abrace su torso, él me correspondió unos segundos.

\- Siento haber sido una idiota- murmuré mientras sentía su manos situarse en mis caderas.

\- Lo eres siempre, me acostumbré- se burló, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- De verdad que te echaba de menos…

Engancho mis brazos más fuerte a su alrededor.

Solo quería estar con él, porque mis sentimientos se sentían calmados y parejos si él se encontraba a mi lado. Él levanto mi rostro para que nos mirásemos. Mis ojos seguían algo llorosos.

\- Espero que escuches bien, no voy a repetirlo una vez más- murmuró solo para mí. –Te quiero, de verdad.

Y mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía como sus manos tanteaban a mí alrededor. Necesitaba tenerle otra vez entre mis brazos, mientras sus manos seguían consolándome.

Sus dulces manos recorrieron mis caderas, mis muslos, mis piernas, mi cuerpo entero abrazado. Y entonces me confundí aún más… Era una sensación tan placentera que mi cuerpo temblaba con cada caricia.

Sus dedos grandes y llenos de callos se amoldaban a mis caderas y sus labios se enredaban en los míos y devoraban mi razón con cada entrelazada con la lengua.

Incrustando sus dedos y tomando con fiereza mis labios, mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

\- Tan sensible…

Empezó a morderme por todos los lados, hombros, pechos y labios, estremeciéndome. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura durante un ratito y tiraron de mi camiseta hacia arriba, retirando mi camiseta rápido, exponiéndome ante él.

En seguida retiro mi sostén, y besó mis pechos desnudos, mi piel estaba casi poniéndose de gallina, temblaba con cada beso, con cada lametón o chupetón, mis pezones estaban duros y con la otra mano, acariciaba el pezón del izquierdo, que no besaba intensamente.

Temblaba profundamente, y cuando se dedicó a bajar hasta mi estómago, húmedo.

\- Mm…

Casi podía sentirlo sonreír. Y mis pantalones, los suyos y todo fue retirado.

Desnudos, intensamente, nos entregamos en uno al otro. Estocadas, entre suaves y duras, delicadas pero fuertes, tocando lo más hondo de mí y haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquease, en temblores de placer. Cada vez estaba más fundida en él y confundida.

Quiero estar con él, no quiero, no sé nada de lo que siento, él es una tormenta en un desierto y al mismo tiempo un diluvio en una ciudad arrasándolo todo…

 **[…]**

La luz del sol me molestó en los ojos.

Y cuando fui consciente de mi ubicación, me gire a verle, fijamente a los ojos. No me moví, esta vez no iba a huir, si quería saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos por él no era factible huir como alma en pena. Mis ojos brillaron tristes y en seguida me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Acaricie su rostro y lo vi relajar sus facciones. Me dejé llevar en un suspiro y me acurruque contra él, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome ir de nuevo… O casi.

\- Eres demasiado inocente…- Escuche una risa contenida.

Abrí mis ojos al notar sus brazos envolverme con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar sus manos y sus brazos a mi alrededor, dulce y exquisito, confuso y llevadero, estaba casi feliz.

\- ¿Estabas despierto?- me exalte, sin ser capaz a mirarle.

\- Sí. Muy linda cuando duermes.

\- Imbécil…

Me aparte, mirándole a los ojos. Sonriendo, me miró también, intensamente, sus ojos grises reflejaban mi imagen y podía verme completamente vulnerable ante él, pero no por ello aparte la vista.

\- Voy a decirlo una vez, solo quiero estar contigo… ¿vale?

Y mi corazón dio un vuelco, feliz y confusa. Quizás debería dejarme llevar, un poco… pero mi corazón seguía débil…

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho el remplazo del capítulo, las que comentasteis antes dejadme review en Guest de la modificación, me gustaría saber que os ha parecido el cambio que he hecho.**

 **Haré más capítulos, pero no demasiados, bueno, no lo sé, estaba un poco ida y todo el rollo pero no voy a apresurarme, voy a intentar dar mi mejor esfuerzo para evolucionar a esta pareja.**

 **Corto, pero conciso y explicativo.**

 **Veremos que pasará.**

 **Dejad reviews para el siguiente.**


	9. VIII

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** _ **!**_

 **Estaba realmente estresada. Muy estresada. Tengo demasiado encima, despido temporal e independencia no van muy bien, ¿entendéis mi dilema? Yo sí, muchísimo, que rabia me da la vida, os lo juro.**

 **Y más la crisis.**

 **Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, así que, dale al tema y a leer.**

* * *

 **VIII**

 **"** _Quiero ir poco a poco contigo_ **"**

Me vestí en mi cuarto, obviamente, ni siquiera me plantearía llamar a Castiel para ofrecerle un espectáculo, seguro que se burlaría de mí y yo no tenía ganas de aguantar sus chistes a buena mañana, incluso aunque parecía haberse levantado dulzón, no quería arriesgarme.

Una vez que ya tenía puesta mi ropa, Castiel entró en mi cuarto como si nada.

\- Llama antes de entrar, no es tu habitación- me quejé. –Podría estar desnuda.

\- Y a mí me encantaría ver eso… otra vez.

\- Sí, sí, pero tengo que ir a la universidad.

Tranquilamente se dejó caer en la cama, a mi lado y sonrió dulcemente.

Sujetó mis manos con suavidad y froto mis dedos entre los suyos. Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero me sentía demasiado feliz porque estuviese intentando darlo todo.

\- No sé, que te parece que pase por ti… ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a una cita…?

\- ¿C-cita?- pregunté.

\- Si, tú sabes esas cosas que te gustan a ti y a todas las chicas…

Comprendía lo que sentía, todo lo entendía cada vez más. Pero no podía decir nada más que un si con la cabeza, los nervios corrieron por mi estómago, una y otra vez, cosquilleando por todas partes y controlándome y tratando por todos los medios de no ruborizarme.

\- De acuerdo, pero tengo que rime.

\- Yo te llevo.

Asentí, aceptando tranquilamente su invitación y salimos del apartamento.

Casi me sorprendía que Castiel estuviese despierto, espero sinceramente que tenga cosas que hacer y no lo haga por mí, a veces se pone insoportable cuando no duerme bien, más de lo que suele ser con las personas que no le caen bien. Incluso a veces conmigo, era un malhumorado cuando las cosas no le salían bien…

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la moto de Castiel, coloque bien mi mochila y le miré atenta.

Me tendió el casco y me lo coloqué en la cabeza. Generalmente él nunca llevaba casco, pero siempre me obligaba a ponerme uno a mí, incluso un día estuvo a punto de ponerme muñequeras y obligarme a ponerme zapatones, argumentando que cuanto más segura fuese mejor… Él siempre se preocupaba demasiado por mí. Me gustaba. Le obligué también a ponerse su casco y tuvo que regresar arriba por mi insistencia, yo tampoco quería que le sucediera nada malo. No podría soportarlo…

Bajó unos minutos después con su casco a medio poner. Sonreí contenta y tuve un impulso que ni yo misma me esperaba. Le besé. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos en un dulce beso, duró unos segundos que para mí fueron demasiado incontrolables, quería más, pero al parecer Castiel no respondió.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

\- N-nada. Solo sube.

Él sonrió y abrazó mi cintura con suavidad.

Sus manos se sentían increíblemente sobre la zona de mi estómago, su cuerpo pegado al mío… me sentía tan bien que me asustaba de mí misma, mis sentimientos y mi corazón estaban muy frenéticos.

\- Si me vas a besar así, haré caso a todo lo que me digas más a menudo.

\- Muy gracioso, solo sube, llegó tarde.

\- A sus órdenes-

Se subió a la moto y yo me subí detrás de él.

Mis brazos rodearon su torneado y musculado cuerpo, apoyé la cabeza en su espalda y me dejé llevar, todo estaba realmente sucediendo rápido, como nos alejábamos de nuestra casa, como mi corazón latía, como mis brazos lo rodeaban, como cada minuto que pasaba deseaba entender mejor que era lo que Castiel me transmitía. Nunca me imaginé sentir esto por él.

 **[…]**

\- Entonces… ¿estáis bien, ya?- preguntó Leia mirándome fijamente.

\- Sí- di un sorbo a mi bebida y repase otro párrafo de los apuntes.

\- ¿Y os acostasteis?

Alce los ojos para mirarla.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la universidad, estábamos estudiando a la par que tomábamos algo y hablábamos. Demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero lo llevábamos bien, la vi marcar con fluorescente una parte de sus apuntes y coger un boli para escribir al lado examen de fundamentos.

\- Sí- respondí, controlando el sonrojo tan bruto que estaba intentando salir por mis mejillas. –Me ha pedido una cita.

\- Te dije que iba en serio contigo.

\- Bueno, discúlpame por creer en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres.

La vi rodar los ojos como con cansancio y fruncí el ceño.

Leia era muy directa, no se callaba nunca las cosas y no tenía reparo en mostrar sus expresiones de desagrado o agrado, siempre iba a ir por delante y a la cara, odiaba las mentiras y las falsedades. No era hipócrita como quizás yo lo había sido con Castiel. A veces la envidiaba.

\- Yo también creo en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres y adivina, no lo uso de excusa cuando se enamoran de mí.

\- Muy bien, pero yo siempre lo había visto como un amigo.

\- Y no te culpo, él lo dejo estar así, fue su decisión- dice, tranquilamente, bebiendo de su vaso. –Pero bueno, me alegro de que diese el paso… pero… ¿qué sientes tú?

¿Qué sentía yo…?

Esa era una buena incógnita, no tenía ni idea de que quería expresar con todos estos sentimientos. Por un lado, quería estar con Castiel más allá de hoy, más serio que hoy, pero, por otro lado, me sentía demasiado confundida al respecto, estaba asustada, completamente asustada de perderle y, no quería ser estúpida y renunciar a él si de verdad lo quería, por mucho que nuestra amistad se resintiese, quería brindarle a él lo que había anhelado por años y lo que yo quería con él en esos momentos. Vivir el presente. ¿Pero de verdad eran estos sentimientos serios? ¿De verdad era amor?

\- No digas nada, nena- dijo ella, bajando la mirada a sus apuntes. –Tu cara lo dice todo- sonrió. –Por el momento disfrútalo y mira sobre la marcha, Castiel sabe que tienes demasiado en tu cabeza y no se está haciendo ilusiones. Va a esforzarse porque tú te fijes en él y va a estar alerta, estoy segura de que te respetará si la respuesta es no.

\- Eso ya lo sé- dije, un poco abatida. –Pero…

\- Pero nada, solo déjate llevar, pensando solo vas a conseguir destruir más tus emociones, nunca llegarás a nada, experimenta y prueba, cuanto más estés con él, más descubrirás si eso es amor.

Tenía razón.

Desvíe la mirada hacia la ventana más próxima. Quedaban apenas dos horas para verle, no podía esperar para salir con él a esa cita, preguntándome a mí misma que había preparado… la felicidad se palpaba en mí y al mismo tiempo estaba un poco ansiosa, llena de nervios.

Seguimos estudiando y charlando, en una media hora teníamos clases y debíamos adelantar un poco porque ambas estábamos ocupadas esta tarde y pronto llegarían las etapas de exámenes y trabajos grupales. Siempre estaba bien adelantar un poco el trabajo.

 **[…]**

Las clases tocaron a su fin, salí corriendo con la mochila bailando en mi espalda.

Seguro que Castiel estaba al final del aparcamiento, como siempre, fumándose uno de sus cigarros de marlboro, mis ganas de verle bailaban en mi estómago a ritmo de conga, deseosa de saber que había planeado para mí y que podíamos hacer.

Estaba emocionada. Nerviosa. Feliz. Ansiosa. Confundida.

Pero como me había dicho Leia, pensaba disfrutarlo como nunca. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar por una vez en mi vida, por mí, por Castiel, por nosotros y por mis sentimientos.

Mis pasos apresurados se frenaron cuando llegué al aparcamiento, no quería parecer desesperada por verle, seguro que se burlaba de mí, tranquilamente caminé hacia su moto, y le observé de espaldas, me dejé llevar y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sucrette?

Me separé de él al sentir su voz grave.

\- No hacía falta que te separases.

\- Bueno, de todos modos… quiero que sepas que voy a dejarme llevar.

Sonrió y me dio el placer de mirar su cara, su rostro estaba completamente feliz por mi decisión y yo también lo estaba. Me sentía bien ahora que teníamos ambos claro lo que queríamos hacer. Disfrutar la compañía del otro a un nivel más profundo.

\- Entonces… ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunté curiosa.

Me tendió el casco y se puso el suyo, le imité y se subió a la moto, me subí detrás, abrazándome a su cuerpo, otra vez.

\- Es una sorpresa, espero que tengas hambre.

Y sin decir más, arrancó, rugiendo la moto con fuerza y alejándonos del recinto universitario, me estaba sintiendo realmente cómoda, muy cómoda y feliz. La presencia de este hombre me hacía sentir realmente cómoda y solo cuando estaba con él dejaba de preocuparme tanto porque hacer… supongo que si me dejaba llevar a su lado siempre me sentiría segura.

El viaje fue entre largo y corto, me sentí bastante ligera en el "asiento" de atrás de la moto, mi cabello, el que salía del casco, se alborotaba un poco por la velocidad, aunque no me importaba, estaba lo suficiente cómoda como para ignorarlo.

La velocidad fue reduciéndose hasta frenar en uno de esos restaurantes de buena calidad. Miré asombrada el nombre, no era de los caros con reserva, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarme un poco asombrada.

\- ¿Q-qué?- pregunté, sin entender.

\- Te mereces algo más que una hamburguesa deshecha del McDonals.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y bajé de la moto, él dejó la moto estacionada y me miró a los ojos, apoyando su culo en el asiento, con las piernas abiertas. Aproveché ese espacio para meterme entre medio y sacar su casco.

\- No necesitas cambiarte por mí, me gusta cualquier cosa aunque sea una hamburguesa deshecha del McDonals, da igual, solo me apetece disfrutar contigo. No me merezco nada caro ni nada barato, nos merecemos compartir gustos y sabes que amo McDonals, así que, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Vamos a comer aquí, más tarde haremos cosas cutres, quiero hacer esto bien, supongo.

Sonreí y tomé su cara entre mis manos, besando sus labios tiernamente. Cada vez que él pensaba en mí tan atentamente, mi corazón latía impresionantemente rápido, me sentía cálida y feliz, muy feliz, estaba realmente contenta.

Nuestro beso se intensificó con más ansias, Castiel rodeó mi cintura.

\- Quiero ir poco a poco contigo…

\- Me metiste en tu cama ayer, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rió divertido y entrecerró sus ojos, dándome su expresión de felicidad más tierna.

\- Como para olvidarlo- me sonrojé. –Vamos a hacer las cosas bien… lento y con calma, tenemos tiempo…

\- Lo tenemos.

Y volvimos a besarnos, suave y tierno. Estaba realmente convencida de que me podría enamorar de Castiel.

* * *

 **Como ya sabéis, vosotras me dais ganas de seguir escribiendo así que, dejad reviews.**

 **Ya sabéis, son gratis.**

 **Ahí abajo tenéis para dejarlos. ¡Vengaaaaa!**


	10. IX

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Otro capítulo de V de Virgen, después de un tiempo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, aunque haya obstáculos en el camino, creo que por fin estamos llegando al clímax.**

* * *

 **IX**

 **"** _No sé si tengo suficiente de ti…_ **"**

Paso rápido.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana y yo estaba algo inquieta. Sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente y me removía por toda la casa inquieta y Castiel no podía parar de mirarme curioso, era como si estuviese analizando mi carácter y todos mis movimientos, me ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Hm?- Su voz era bastante indiferente, eso me crispó los nervios.

Le mire a los ojos, desviando la vista de la comida que estaba preparando. Deje el cuchillo en la tabla y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía cocinar con él mirándome y menos teniendo seriamente los ojos de él curiosos sobre mí todo el tiempo.

\- No sé- dije, con el ceño un poco fruncido. -Me estás mirando mucho, estaba preguntándome qué demonios pasa conmigo.

\- Oh, nada- dijo, sonriendo ladeadamente, burlesco.

\- ¿Entonces que tanto me miras?- pregunté, exigiendo alguna explicación.

Él sonrió, totalmente divertido y se acercó a mí.

Retrocedí sin poder evitarlo, intimidada por aquella fuerza e intensidad que él tenía, y choqué contra la mesa de piedra donde estaba cortando los ingredientes para el menú que iba a realizar para nuestra comida.

\- Castiel... ¿qué…?-

Sus labios empezaron a estar cada vez más cerca de los míos… estaba increíblemente cerca de mí, cada vez más cerca, apenas sentía otra cosa que no fuera su respiración contra mí, mezclándose con la mía y sintiéndome realmente consciente de él…

\- Solo cierra la boca.

Y sus labios se pegaron contra los míos.

El beso fue ascendiendo muchísimo más, de suave a fuerte, intenso, tan intenso como él, tan fuerte como él. Sus labios, incluso aunque fuesen tan exigentes, se sentían dulcemente sobre los míos. Era como si todo mejorase cuando él me sostenía de esta forma.

\- Castiel… que estoy cocinando- dije, entrecortadamente, separándome suavemente de él. –Dijiste que tenías hambre…

\- Y tengo hambre…

\- ¡Entonces déjame cocinar!

Él sonrió ladeadamente, esa sonrisa no era una buena señal, cuando Castiel sonreía así buscaba o planeaba algo, después de todo, no me gustaba, me desconcentraba demasiado.

\- Hm… entonces deja que te coma.

\- ¡Castiel!

 **[…]**

Coloqué la mano, sujetando el peso de mi cuerpo, en la zona donde antes había estado trabajando y me levanté del todo, del suelo. Necesitaba comer algo, pero estaba tan cansada.

Había sido arrastrada por su fuerza y sus labios, al suelo. Lenta y progresivamente, mientras sus labios y manos me dejaban en el suelo, haciéndome suya, una y otra vez, sintiéndolo dentro y besándome con pasión y caliente. Su arduo trabajo de distracción me hizo quedarme fuera de tono. En fin, ahora ya había acabado…

\- Eso ha estado bien.

Castiel se sujetó a mi cintura, con aquella sonrisa increíblemente perversa.

Aun sentía sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, y el temblor continuaba azotándome incluso luego de varios minutos tirados en el suelo de la cocina, calmando nuestras respiraciones y corazones. Besó mi hombro desnudo y gemí cansada.

\- Castiel…-

\- Ah… creo que ya no tengo hambre…

\- ¡No me…!

El rió y volvió a tirarme al suelo donde nos habíamos acostado.

Me acurrucó contra él, rápidamente me dejé llevar, lentamente cerré los ojos, ahora el piso empezaba a sentirse frío, aunque la calidez que me transmitía no me hacía temblar demasiado. Mi corazón latió desesperadamente al sentir sus labios nuevamente. Aún no me acostumbraba a esto.

\- Por el momento, ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto a descansar un rato?

\- Quiero comer, Castiel, quiero comer. ¡Me has enredado en esto!

\- No te resististe mucho.

Puse una mueca de desagrado, pero en seguida sonreí. Me gustaba esto, aunque podía dar fe de que mis sentimientos eran bastante reales.

 **[…]**

La comida estaba hecha y me había sentado a comer, Castiel me había retenido mucho tiempo, sin embargo ahora podía comer tranquila, sin embargo, pensé que iba a comer sola, pero no. Unos segundos después Castiel apareció con un plato y unos cubiertos para él.

Se sirvió unas cuantas albóndigas cubriéndolas con un montón de salsa casera. Se sirvió unas cuantas patatas y sonrió hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué?- murmuré incómoda.

\- Nada, solo estoy recordando lo divertido que ha sido hacerlo en la cocina.

Me ruboricé intensamente.

\- Idiota-

Él me miró, fijamente, mis ojos se enfocaron a los suyos.

Estaba bastante cariñoso, aunque él era dulce, seguía teniendo esa actitud tosca y sarcástica, me gustaba que fuera como siempre. Estaba demasiado activo sexualmente, quizás por eso no paraba de mirarme, era como si no se saciase de mí, aunque yo podía decir que, aunque me quejase, tampoco podía cansarme de esto.

\- Nada, solo estoy aprovechando. ¿Recuerdas que hace una semana te dije que iba a irme de la ciudad?

\- Hm… no…

\- Ya veo, me voy mañana.

Eso me sorprendió.

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- A las siete he quedado con los chicos, vamos a tocar.

\- Oh… ¿por qué?

No recordaba haber hablado de esto, quizás había sido causado a mi estrés por los finales de cuatrimestre, probablemente eso me había dejado frita, aunque él tampoco era oportuno, después de todo, fijo que me lo había dicho luego del sexo o cuando estaba estudiando.

\- Concierto, en la próxima ciudad.

\- Me gustaría verlo…- dije, suavemente, mirando hacia él y metiendo el tenedor en la boca.

\- Exámenes de universidad, recuerda, tienes que aprobar para unas buenas vacaciones- rió. –Pero con lo tonta que eres…

\- Jajá, que gracioso.

Rodé los ojos y continuamos comiendo, creo que Castiel estaba realmente concentrado en mí, no dije nada, intimidada y avergonzada, pero le sonreí.

\- Entonces, cuando vuelvas, tengamos una cita.

Castiel sonrió.

\- No me eches demasiado de menos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ni aunque me paguen lo haría.

Sin embargo, creo que tú vas a ser el que me eché de menos… tengo esa sensación en el fondo de mi corazón.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente llegó, me desperté a la misma hora que Castiel, me coloque una pequeña bata gris encima y le ayude a bajar su guitarra mientras él recogía su equipaje.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Lysandro en un coche, detrás iban Mark, dormido profundamente encima de Todd, quien tenía su rostro serio y leía en su libro electrónico. Salude a Todd, que me dio un asentimiento seco, su personalidad era así, por lo que sonreí.

\- Hola Lysandro- dije, a través de la ventana, mientras dejaba que Castiel cogiese su guitarra y la guardase en el maletero.

\- Buenos días, Sucrette- Lysandro sonrió tiernamente.

Era realmente dulce, un buen chico con todas las letras.

Lo había conocido gracias a Castiel y Rosa, en el sótano de nuestro instituto, siempre había sido amable y me había ayudado siempre, como con lo de Debrah, con lo de Mitsuki y siempre me había escuchado cuando Castiel y yo nos peleábamos. Desde luego, Lysandro y yo teníamos una bonita amistad.

\- Nos vemos en una semana- sonreí.

\- Sí.

Me besó en los labios, sujetando mi cintura.

Nos separamos, pero aun conservábamos la cercanía, su nariz chocaba contra la mía y nuestras respiraciones estaban realmente chocando y sentía su calidez. Sonreí, sujetándolo por el cuello, suavemente.

\- Mucha suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Vais a hacerlo genial.

\- Lo sé. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Le di una palmadita en el cuello y me alejé. Le vi subirse al coche y les despedí con la mano y una sonrisa. El coche se puso en marcha, miré tranquilamente como desaparecían, frotando mis brazos por la corriente helada de la mañana. Una semana sola para estudiar… Creo que iba a ser aburrido sin él rondando a mí alrededor.

 **[…]**

Miré fijamente a Leia, quien estaba sentada en frente de mí, Adrianne también se encontraba allí y estábamos repasando dudas.

\- ¿Y bien…?- preguntó Adrianne, mirando a Leia. -¿Cómo va Haru?

\- Bien, pronto se presentará a las oposiciones así que le estoy dejando estudiar.

Haru estaba a punto de entrar en las oposiciones para conseguir por completo su duro trabajo, luego ya entraría en el hospital de su padre a trabajar. Era un poco admirable…

\- Haces bien, Nathaniel también está muy ocupado- hizo un puchero divertido y sonreí.

\- Seguro que es porque quiere sacarse los dieces en todas- dijo Leia, chistando con la lengua.

\- Probablemente- Adrianne sacó la lengua divertida y copió una última palabra.

Nathaniel también estaba esforzándose, debería hacer lo mismo.

\- De todos modos, ahora quedas tú- señaló Adrianne.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Adrianne se juntaba a veces con nosotras, había ido con nosotras desde hacía mucho tiempo al instituto. Era bastante simpática, aunque iba demasiado a su bola. De todos modos, era divertida y ocurrente, así que me gustaba bastante cuando ella aparecía.

\- ¿Qué tal con Cassy?-

\- Si te oye te mata.

Castiel odiaba sobre todas las cosas que le llamaran Cassy, aunque era divertido chincharlo con eso, y se llevaba bien con ella, seguro que pelearían hasta la muerte.

\- No desvíes el tema- rió ella. –Suéltalo.

Oí la risita de Leia.

\- Bien, se han ido hoy.

\- Me lo dijo Rosa, ¿sexo de despedida?

Rodé los ojos, demasiado para mí, ella sinceramente no se cortaba un pelo, pero bueno, me gustaba que lo dijese directamente en vez de dejarme quedar como una santurrona por no pillar las indirectas.

\- No…- bueno, realmente sí.

Adrianne abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró. Miraba detrás de mí, así que giré mi cabeza para ver que observaba.

\- Oh… Sota.

\- ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Necesito ayuda en la biblioteca.

\- Por supuesto, Sota.

A veces ayudaba en la biblioteca, así que no podía negarme. Además, me gustaba prestar ayuda a Sota, es muy agradable y dulce, siempre se porta bien conmigo.

\- Guardad mis apuntes.

\- Claro, suerte- dijo Leia, tranquilamente.

 **[…]**

Sota y yo estábamos en la biblioteca.

Ordenando los libros correspondientes, empecé a caminar del mostrador a los estantes, clasificándolos por tema y letra, el silencio nos invadía pero era cómodo. Sota era calmado y suave, jamás levantaba la voz y, a pesar de ser un chico muy misterioso y frío, nunca había sido así conmigo. Quizás porque no lo perseguía como las demás chicas.

\- He oído que tú y Dimitry lo habéis dejado, lo siento.

Me sobresalté y le miré fijamente a los ojos, era un poco extraño que Sota hablase de romances, él no era una persona tan abierta o romántica, después de todo siempre rechazaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el amor.

\- Quizás es un mal tema, lo siento.

\- No hay problema…- dije, mirándolo incómoda.

La verdad es que no me esperaba que Sota hablase y sobre eso.

\- Es que estábamos demasiado callados.

\- Creí que no te gustaba hablar de estas cosas… o en general.

\- Es cierto… pero contigo no me molesta.

 _¿Por qué…?_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Definitivamente creo que me ha gustado el capítulo, de todos modos, ya sabéis, dejad comentarios para que lo sepa.**

 **¡Son gratis!**


	11. X

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **En fin, que... después de mil doscientos años, ¿aparezco? Si es que soy un maldito desastre.**

* * *

 **X**

" _Eres bastante interesante_ "

Adrianne caminó a mi lado.

\- ¿Vamos a algún lado mientras recuperas tu corazoncito porque vas a estar sin sexo una semana o así?

La fulmine con la mirada y resoplé, no sé qué me espero de ella. Aun no me creo que Nathaniel esté saliendo con ella, parece tan inocente en comparación a ella. Adrianne sonrió, a pesar de que me quejaba, ella había estado bastante conmigo, aunque casi no nos veíamos, era una buena persona y siempre se portaba de maravilla conmigo.

\- Que te den.

\- Ojalá Nathaniel te escuche.

\- ¡Adrianne!

Ella rió y tiro de mi brazo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de chicas, la llamaron y me quedé allí, esperando a que se saludasen y hablasen, escuché a medias, y solo supe que Adrianne tenía que ir al seminario a entregar un reporte, así que me pidió que me adelantase a casa y que ella vendría con Leia y unas pizzas.

Asentí y camine lejos de ella, despidiéndome cordialmente de todas las chicas desconocidas. _Sí, debería irme a casa._

 **[…]**

Los días pasaron.

La fiesta de pijamas fue entretenida, incluso cuando nos despertamos, luego de charlar, películas y mucho más estudio, había estado realmente bien. Los exámenes estaban a punto de terminar, así que podía encontrarme un poco más aliviada.

Me apoye contra el ventanal y sostuve el teléfono en mi oreja.

\- Buenos días, dormilón.

\- Te veo bastante contenta.

Sonreí divertida.

\- Estoy aliviada de no tener que soportar a un pesado como Castiel por aquí, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que ese pesado es bastante sexy y que lo dices porque estás realmente infeliz sin él.

\- Ya te gustaría, Cassy.

Él rió y luego oí como expulsaba el aire del cigarro fuertemente por la boca.

Sonreí divertida y conserve mis ojos en el paisaje hermoso y teñido del atardecer. Tenía razón, le echaba un poco de menos, sin él la casa estaba demasiado tranquila, y normalmente siempre se encontraba por ahí animándola.

\- Espero que os vaya muy bien- dije, acurrucándome contra el ventanal.

\- Por supuesto que nos irá bien- presumió. -Soy impresionante, ¿sabes?- reí ante ese comentario. No cambiaría nunca.

 **[…]**

Entre en la biblioteca, donde Sota estaba trabajando por las tardes, eso le daba créditos y le subía algunas notas de su carrera, después de todo, el trabajar y ocupar los horarios de la profesora en la biblioteca.

\- Buenos días, Sota.

\- Buenos días- dijo seriamente, ordenando algunos documentos de la biblioteca.

Sonreí suavemente y camine directamente hacia algún lugar tranquilo para ponerme a repasar, hoy no tenía que ayudar en la biblioteca, así que estaba bastante feliz, no me apetecía andar con papeleo y clasificaciones, aunque no era demasiado para mí, estaba un poco densa hoy.

Continúe tranquilamente repasando mis apuntes cuando Sota se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Quieres un café?- preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Puedo?

\- Por supuesto.

Aclaremos qué clase de café quería y me lo entregó unos segundos después.

Aunque siempre había sido amable conmigo, nunca había llegado al extremo de tratarme con tanta amabilidad, después de todo, era una persona solitaria y silenciosa, apenas hablaba con alguien, solo con su grupo de amigos o su grupo de trabajo…

 _Esto es muy extraño._

 **[…]**

Salí de clase.

Camine hasta las afueras del campus, pero una mano retuvo mi paso, miré un poco aturdida y le miré a los ojos, allí estaba él, tranquilamente observándome.

\- ¿Sota? ¿Pasa algo?

\- No realmente.

\- Eh… bueno… ¿vale?- le miré sin entender.

\- Me preguntaba si… podíamos ir juntos a mitad del camino.

Estaba un poco confundida pero acepté, me gustaba mucho hablar con él de libros, así que supongo que está bien. Sonrió y caminó a mi paso, caminamos en silencio y me quedé un poco intimidada por el hecho de que Sota estaba tan… extraño a mi alrededor, sabía que él seguía parte de mi ruta, pero luego el torcía a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

Me sentí incómoda unos segundos hasta que decidí enfrentarle.

\- Puedo…- tosí. –Puedo saber porque estás tan cercano a mí, últimamente.

\- No es nada, eres agradable.

\- ¿Solo eso?

Él rió, negando con la cabeza.

Mi semblante cambió por un par de segundos, esa risa había sido extraña, muy extraña, casi me siento un poco descolocada en esos momentos, pero él se despidió antes de poder preguntarle de nuevo que demonios estaba pasando. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios?

 **[…]**

Me senté de nuevo ante el ventanal y sostuve el móvil en la mano.

La inquietud continuaba en mí, Sota no era la típica persona sociable, sí que era una buena persona, o eso parecía pues se comportaba de forma amable con todo el mundo, prestando su ayuda si se lo solicitaban, pero lo cierto era que prefería mil veces estar solo a estar con otra persona. Ya me había sorprendido que hubiese pedido mi ayuda o que me estuviese buscando tan frecuentemente, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Solo… _era extraño_.

Su voz en aquel momento, cuando dijo que era agradable… me sentí un poco intimidada por él. ¿Quizás solo habían sido imaginaciones mías?

Negué con la cabeza y marqué el último número que había marcado. El tono de espera de llamada resonó por todo mi oído izquierdo, "Hell to Hell, Girl", tataree las ultimas notas hasta que la llamada se cortó.

Resoplé mirando hacia las vistas de nuestro apartamento.

Estaba ocupado, me llamaría después, pero quizás después ya las dudas me hayan consumido y mi paranoia sea transferida a otras personas… Suspiré, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar.

 **[…]**

Leia y Adrianne aparecieron en mi casa, como habían prometido, con pizzas y películas.

Me senté en el suelo, dejando que ellas ocuparan el sofá grande, con pizza y palomitas, pusimos una película que había acompañado nuestra adolescencia "Crepúsculo", aun recordaba como yo había lloriqueado con amanecer y como deseaba un Edward Cullen en mi vida. En esa época de mi vida, Castiel había pasado su vida entera diciéndome que era una niñita cursi, constantemente recordándome que estaba sin mi príncipe azul.

En estos momentos empecé a recordar las indirectas, muy directas, que Castiel me hacía. Recordé exactamente una de sus frases más comunes, "aunque ese Cullen no exista, tienes a uno mucho mejor delante de tus ojos que te deslumbraría tanto como él cuando se pone al sol". Sonreí como una idiota y pensé en lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

Nos fundimos las películas, las pizzas y las palomitas con rapidez, hablando de nuestra adolescencias y metiéndonos las unas con las otras, recordando nuestros momentos épicos en la secundaria, en el bachiller y hablando de nuestros novios.

Entre risas, confesiones y hablar un poco de los exámenes, nos fuimos agotando lentamente. Las chicas estaban empezando a cansarse, sobre todo Adrianne, que ya estaba en una posición cómoda y con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

Afablemente las invite a mi cuarto, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para las dos, así que, las dejé irse con tranquilidad, mientras yo recogía los cartones de las pizzas y los boles de las palomitas, además de los vasos de nuestras bebidas.

Al terminar, dejé todo bien ordenado, limpio y perfectamente perfecto.

Miré mi habitación y camine hacia la habitación de Castiel. Creo que él tenía razón, yo era la que lo estaba echando de menos, increíblemente de menos, me acosté en aquella fría superficie, normalmente estaba caliente y tenía al lado a un chico ardiente que me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Respiré la fragancia de la almohada y me acurruqué.

\- Te echo de menos.

 **[…]**

El incesante ruido del móvil terminó despertándome.

Tantee la mesita de noche, buscando, desesperadamente, el móvil para que dejase de hacer ese ruido tan infernal, ni siquiera comprobé la hora, solo miré que alguien me llamaba, el botón verde para coger y el botón rojo brillaban y, aunque mis ojos no estaban adaptados aún a la luz, podía adivinar perfectamente que me estaban llamando.

\- ¿Sí?- murmuré, dejando caer mi cabeza contra la almohada.

\- Ei, ¿estabas durmiendo?

\- Sí.

\- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo a llamarte hasta ahora.

Di un gruñido adormilada como asentimiento y giré mi cabeza hacia a un lado, para respirar mejor, dejando el móvil reposando en la almohada, bajo mi oreja, me incorporé de lado, en la postura que yo dormía.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- Hm… Sota…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sota? ¿Quién es Sota?

Pero sin poder responderle a Castiel, me dejé arrastrar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **Y lamento la tardanza.**

Que sepáis que un review, ayuda a que avance más mi proceso creativo.

A más reviews, más rápido subo.


End file.
